The Raven
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: The life of a mercenary can be both easy and difficult, money is easy to come by but the ways of earning the money is far from easy. Mercenaries are often ostracized for they refuse to take sides, letting the path of money guide them through their battles. Such is the life of a mercenary, but the life of a Raven is much different.
1. Armored Core

**NA: Sort of got this idea from the crossover Infinite Ark, which is a Brink/Infinite Stratos crossover, I liked the idea where Chifuyu fails to rescue Ichika when he was kidnapped and grows up elsewhere. Well here is my version to that but this time it is Armored Core.**

**For the sake of balancing, I am downsizing the armored core to five metres like in Verdict Day, but they will still have the same versatility that we all love and adore.**

**If you guys are wondering, Ichika will be piloting the 03-AALIYAH Supplice from Armored Core 4's Intro, the one armed with a 051ANNR Rifle, 04-MARVE machine gun, and the massive gun OGOTO on the back as well as missile launchers.**

**A neat thing this will also take place during Verdict Day, so it will be interesting as mercenaries are prominent during that day and age. While the bulky Armored Cores of V and VD are there, so will be the NEXT designs.**

**Chapter 1: Armored Core**

Kidnapped, that's the situation little 8 year old Ichika Orimura was in, kidnapped by shady people who did not want his sister to win the Mondo Grosso for the second time in a row. Inside his mind he was weak, for allowing himself to get into this situation. He wished he was stronger, to him he was nothing but a burden to his dear older sister Chifuyu. Men in masks and pistols were inside the warehouse where he was held, all of them staying silent, waiting for the message they were waiting to receive, that Chifuyu Orimura had forfeited her final match.

And to the little boy's dismay they received confirmation that Chifuyu had forfeited, but something else as well. His sister was coming for him guns blazing. Thanks to the idiocy of the kidnappers, they held Ichika inside a warehouse filled with experimental devices owned by an IS researcher as one of them tried to light a cigarette. An explosion rocked the warehouse, and before the boy knew it all he saw was white, a blinding white light.

Outside Chifuyu was shaking in fear and horror at what she had just witnessed, she did not know what was in that warehouse.

"No…" the dark haired woman whispered as her eyes went wide in horror, "No, no, no, NO! ICHIKAAAAA!" she flew straight into the burning warehouse where her brother was supposed to be held, but she found nothing, no body, no evidence, nothing. Just a pile of burning wrecks. "ICHIKA!" she called out once more, hoping to get a response, "ICHIKA!" tears flowed freely from her face as she frantically searched for her little brother, the only family she had left. "PLEASE, ANSWER ME ICHIKA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"ICHIKAAAAAAA!"

**~oOo~**

Where was he? This was not the warehouse, nor was this Japan. So where was he? "Hey kind, you alright?" he hear a voice, the voice of a man. He opened his eyes to see a man wearing some kind of military outfit, but showed no signs of which country he was from. "Hey guys!" the man turned to his compatriots to motion them to come over, "I found a kid, and he's hurt real bad!"

_"Where am I?"_ he opened his eyes and asked the man in Japanese.

"What was that kid? I can't understand you."

_"Where am I?"_

"Dangit." The man cursed as he slowly lifted the boy up, "I think he's speaking in Japanese. Someone get a medic over here!"

All Ichika saw next before he passed out once more were large towering machines that looked nothing like an IS.

**~oOo~**

He woke up once more with bandages on his chest and over his left eye, he noticed that he was inside some kind of aircraft as he felt the entire room tilt. He grunted and saw a woman wearing a similar outfit, "Oh you're awake, thank goodness."

"Where am I?" he asked her as he finally noticed this woman was speaking to him in Japanese as well.

"You're in a Stork right now, we're bringing you back to our base of operations where you can get properly treated, and get that eye of yours replaced, you lost it when we found you."

"Where's my sister?"

"I'm sorry." The woman looked remorseful when she shook her head, "We only found you."

"Oh." He did not know whether to cry or get angry, he was too tired to do so.

"I'm Milla, what's yours?"

"Ichika… Ichika Orimura."

**~oOo~**

**Seven years later**

Now at the age of fifteen, he had decided to tag along with the Ravens, the people that rescued him many years ago. He overlooked the burning city where he had just finished his contract. The life of a mercenary had its perks but also had its downsides, many of them were ostracized as they refused to pick sides in this chaotic war. Ichika knew that this was not the Earth he was born in, he didn't know how he ended up here, but he promised himself he would find a way back. During his seven years here, he met a wonderful girl his age by the name of Fiona Jarnefeldt, a girl of german descent with bright chocolate hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had become his mission operator over a year ago when he had decided to do mercenary work as well.

The machine he was sitting on was an Armored Core by Rayleonard Industries, the 03-AALIYAH Supplice, armed with an 051ANNR high powered rifle, 04-MARVE, 051ANAM missile launcher on both shoulders, and the ever famous OGOTO shoulder mounted cannon that can tear through any armor. Standing at over 5 metres tall, it was at least 2-3 metres taller than an IS, depending on its design.

During his first year as a mercenary, he had grown closer to Fiona, more than just a simple partner, more than a friend. And in that year they had already consummated their feelings for each other, and now he had decided to take responsibility as they had another mouth to feed. The life of a mercenary is both easy and hard, money is easy to come by but the way to earn the money was through dangerous jobs, but at least he was good at it. The life of a mercenary was the only life he knew how to live, hell he didn't even get to go high school.

Anyone who did not know personally simply knew him as The Raven, a mercenary who had suddenly gained fame by doing the most dangerous of missions that held the highest rewards. Some say he has a deathwish, others say he was greedy, but everyone knew he was not someone to be trifled with. He climbed back into the cockpit of his AC and immediately a screen popped up to see a beautiful girl with shoulder length chocolate hair, "Hey."

"Hey to you too." Ichika replied with a warm smile on his face.

"Are you done with that contract?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to head home."

"Alright we'll see you there." The brunette said and she then revealed a small bundle in her arms that had the same black hair and dark-brown eyes as Ichika, "Say hi to papa."

This little baby was Chifuyu Orimura, named after Ichika's older sister who coincidentally looks very much like her in appearance. The few months old baby simply gave out a small laugh while trying to reach for the screen.

Ichika just chuckled and waved back, "I'll see then, love you."

"Love you too."

While they acted very much like a married couple, they barely had the time to actually make the marriage official as the world was still at war, three factions fighting over the newly uncovered lands as the radiation slowly dissipated, revealing ruins and massive towers that contained ancient technology. The Verdict War, that's what everyone called it.

**~oOo~**

Ichika flew his AC into a secluded area of the world only to find that his home was now on fire, someone had just attacked this place, where his family was in. "No…" he whispered in horror, "Fiona!"

The AC landed right by the small home and immediately its pilot jumped down onto the ground, there he saw his wife barely conscious holding a crying Chifuyu in her arms. "Fiona!" the young man rushed to her aid and immediately took his daughter in his arms.

"Ichika…" the girl coughed out some blood as she handed the baby to him, "They found us… they were looking… for you."

"Shh… you're going to be okay." Ichika tried to pick her up but was immediately stopped by her.

"Take care of Chifuyu, promise me you will."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to…" she said as more blood escaped her mouth, Ichika looked down to reveal a piece of shrapnel embedded on her stomach, "Take care of our baby."

"Fiona…?" he shook her as her hand went limp, "Fiona, come on… we have to go… please…"

"…I love you…"

"Please don't…" he pleaded as her eyes became heavy, "don't close your eyes! FIONAAAAAA!"

**~oOo~**

**Half a year later  
><strong>

**Somewhere in Anatolia**

Ichika happily watched his daughter now one year old play with her stuffed toys while he watched the news on the television, many of the news showcased his exploits but of course none of them would say that as a mercenary doing good work was bad for the public, he didn't care. As long as it put food on his daughter's table, he didn't care who took the credit, all that mattered was the amount of money he was paid.

It had been a year now since his previous home was attacked, it had been a year since he watched his wife die in his arms with a crying Chifuyu. He had not forgotten what had happened, and he had vowed to avenge her death, they were going all going to pay, whoever they were. Since then he had returned to The Ravens for help after they heard what happened.

Right now he was contracted to work for Anatolia's extremely small military that barely had an ACs and mostly had small arms and armored vehicles. Ichika was now sixteen, while many of Anatolia's generals worried that he was quite young for an AC pilot, they never doubted his skills as one. Many of them deeply saddened by the battle hardened eyes he bore, the same eyes that held anger for the death of his beloved Fiona.

He went into high alert as he heard the sirens going off.

**[ALERT! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! ALL AC PILOTS PROCEED TO YOUR UNITS!]**

He quickly took his daughter with him as he could not risk leaving her here, all the babysitters were back in the small capital which was at least a dozen miles away. He knew it was a bad idea to bring a baby inside an AC but the sudden surprise attack didn't leave him many options.

And he had no doubt these could be the same people that killed Fiona a year ago.

Carefully he placed the baby carrier behind his seat where it safely fastened Chifuyu, the cockpit of an AC was designed to protect whoever was inside it after all. But he had to be extremely careful. The AALIYAH Supplice glided its way out of the hangar and immediately spotted Muscle Tracers, chicken legged walkers with small armaments meant for infantry support. He pressed a few buttons on his controls and the computer immediately spoke up.

**[Activating Primal Armor]**

Raising his 051ANNR Rifle and 04-MARVE machine gun, he laid it onto his enemies, ripping the Muscle Tracers to shreds while the Primal Armor deployed an energy bubble that deflected their attacks.

**[Enemy AC detected]**

He took a glance back to see his daughter happily enjoying herself by the sudden movements of his AC, making him smile, happy to know his daughter was okay and then manoeuvred his way through the buildings, using them as cover as the large armored AC holding a machine gun and a shield tried to take him out. Skimming through the ground, he fired his rifle, but all those rounds were blocked by the extremely thick shield. As he got closer, about to use his MARVE as a blade, the enemy AC immediately deployed something from its back, blinding the two units in a white light. The two five metre tall machines and a few Muscle Tracers then disappeared from the face of the Earth.

**~oOo~**

**Chifuyu Orimura**

**IS Academy Instructor**

It had been eight years since her baby brother disappeared, she had refused to admit he had died. There was no evidence nor did they recover a body. From then on she had resorted to private investigators but nothing came up solid, but that did not stop her. She had searched and searched and searched, but there was no sign of Ichika.

"Orimura-sensei!" a student barged into her room looking frantic.

"What is it, can't you see I'm busy?"

"You have to see this!" the girl panicked.

That was when she felt an explosion out into the distance.

**~oOo~**

**[Play: Star Driver OST – Monochrome]**

Skimming over the blue ocean, a five metre tall black machine with sharp features, holding two massive guns as it fired missiles onto its many enemies on the beach. Chifuyu could not believe her eyes, this black machine moved like an IS, but there was no indication of production for machines like this, and yet here they were, battling out in a deathmatch that would only leave a single victor. The way the black machine soured into the air, the way it moved, the way it used it's left gun like a sword, it reminded her of someone, it reminded her of herself.

The black machine then glided over the ground as if it was skating using its thrusters, firing its large rifle with precision. The chicken legged walkers dropped lifelessly dropped onto the ground, there were no indication of pilots leaving them as each round pierced the chests. The last one remaining was the large one, roughly the same height as the black machine but was bulkier in size and carried a shield and a machine gun.

The black machine manoeuvred its way around it, seeing as it was much more agile than the other. Spinning around and using its left weapon like a blade, piercing through the larger machine's chest. Chifuyu widened her eyes in shock as she saw blood coming out of the chest of the larger machine, that just proved there was a pilot in there. The single red eye of the black machine then turned to her, for once in her life since Ichika was kidnapped she did not know what to do. But then something unsuspecting happened, the black machine simply approached her with the girls hiding behind her and knelt down.

The five metre tall machine opened its chest to reveal something she had never expected to see…

"Ichika?"

"Yo… Chifuyu-nee."

Chifuyu's students then saw something unexpected, they saw their teacher, who was strong and unflinching to break out into tears and ran up to the black machine, "ICHIKA!"

**NA: I really wish they made an Armored Core anime, then my life would be complete. By the way would this count as a cliff hanger, if not then oh well.**

**CIAO!**


	2. High School

**NA: I am glad this got more than what I expected. So here is the next chapter!**

**So… who do you guys think should Ichika pair up with? Who do you think is mother material? I am not going to poll this and will just rely on what you guys think, but remember just because one character got more recognition does not mean it is guaranteed she will be picked. I still have to stick what I planned as to not mess it up. But I still want to hear what you guys think and what are your opinions.**

**While girls will be fawning over him and some may even fall in love with him, I will not, I repeat WILL NOT make this into a harem. I will ignore all PMs and reviews that wish to make this into a harem, and if it is an anonymous review that wants it as a harem, I WILL delete it.**

**Another thing, Ichika isn't an idiot in this fic, YAY!**

**Another thing… again, if you want to know what Ichika looks like in this fanfic, just imagine Tatsuya Shiba from The Irregular at Magic High School with black hair and dark brown eyes… well his left is eye is red because it is cybernetic, giving him heterochromia in a way.**

**So he will look like a Bishonen… hehehe.**

**Legend:**

**Chifuyu: Older sister**

**Little Chifuyu or Chifuyu-chan: Ichika's daughter**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 2: High School**

Chifuyu Orimura, the famed Ice Queen and known to be one of THE strongest IS pilots in the world, shook in horror at the video footage she was seeing. These videos were footages recorded from every mission her younger brother had been in, and some of them shook her to the core. There were more towering five metre tall machines called Armored Cores battling it out in ruined cities, oceans, wastelands and other areas of this 'other' Earth. She did not want to believe that there was another Earth, but here she was with evidence proving her wrong.

And what's worse, Ichika's left eye was cybernetic due to injuries from seven years ago, and he has a daughter.

A baby girl no older than one.

And that baby girl looks so much like the two.

Right now Maya, Chifuyu's assistant teacher was holding little Chifuyu in her arms, rocking her to sleep as the older Chifuyu questioned her little brother about the life he lived. Much to their shock, he lived his life as a mercenary, participating in these wars.

Chifuyu could see it in his eyes, the eyes of a battle hardened soldier, a soldier who was far too young to be one. It broke the woman's heart that her own brother lived such a life. Tears threatened to escape the hardened woman's eyes. "So… where's the mother?"

"Dead." Ichika replied in a cold tone, that word alone was a bit of a shocker to both teachers.

"What happened?"

"Someone who wanted me dead attacked my home a year ago; only that Fiona and Chifuyu were the only ones home." He told them with eyes raging in anger, a side of him that the older sister had never seen before, "A piece of shrapnel unfortunately got Fiona, causing her to bleed to death. It was a miracle that Chifuyu managed to survive unscathed. It's been a year now since she died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't know." He told her with a shrug, "I've been over her death now, but I haven't forgotten."

She looked out the window where they managed to vacate a large aircraft hangar to house the Armored Core, or as Ichika puts it the AC. In there was also the AC that Ichika disabled from a while ago, the body of the pilot on the other hand was given to the authorities. There the machines will be housed and maintained, and thankfully Ichika at least knew how to maintain it, it was required that all AC pilots maintain their own units. "You know the UN will want to know about this."

"ACs aren't much of a secret where I lived, so them knowing is not my concern." He said while waving his hand nonchalantly, "If this means that I get more contracts, fine by me."

Chifuyu sighed, of course he would say that, he practically grew up as a mercenary, and with him it kept him and his daughter fed. Still she was proud, proud that he would name his daughter after her.

"Orimura-sensei, she really looks like you." The green haired bespectacled teacher cooed as she kept on rocking the baby, "I wonder if this is what you looked like when you were a baby."

An eye twitched in response to those words that made the younger of the Orimura siblings to snicker, earning a glare from the former. Ichika then went to business mode, surprising the older sibling, "So I'm guessing after tonight's fiasco, you're going to want me to attend this fine institution seeing as my Aaliyah Supplice quote: 'moved like an IS'.

Chifuyu nodded, "The UN called me and said they wanted to see how your machine works, so they thought the IS Academy was the perfect. All they want in return is the disabled machines you took down…"

"I'll hand over copies of blueprints on how to build one if it means I get to keep the AC I took down." Ichika told her, "They can keep the Muscle Tracers for all I care."

"That… actually works too." Chifuyu nervously said, the way he handled that was another surprise to her, but at least he matured during these years, though she wished that she was there to see it.

"I'm also assuming you're going to be my homeroom teacher this upcoming semester."

"That is also true."

"Well at least I get to see you more."

The woman smiled at that, she hadn't smiled like this in a very long time, and it felt good. She then looked at the baby Maya was holding, "Can I hold her?"

Ichika of course nodded, "By all means, she's your niece after all, and it's about time she meets the very aunt I named her after."

Maya then handed the baby to her, it was indeed a rare sight for someone like Chifuyu Orimura holding a baby.

"Hello Chifuyu." The raven-haired woman said as she introduced herself to her niece, "I'm your Chifuyu-obasan." Somehow it felt nice to have a baby in her arms, she then remembered the day Ichika was born and how excited she was to see she finally had a sibling. She then turned to her brother once more and spoke, "The next semester won't be starting for another month, so feel free to use any of the academy dorm rooms until then, after that your official living arrangements will be issued to you when school for you starts. You will be rooming with someone as per regulations."

"Understood." That was okay for him, he figured that he would be getting a roommate, that is actually beneficial to him as it would mean getting an extra hand to help him with little Chifuyu. There is one problem he will have to handle by himself…

He is the only male in this school, not to mention an Orimura… like his sister, they WILL look at him like a piece of meat. He just hoped he would at least get some people he knows in his class next month. At least this time he is able to go to high school, something he never got the chance to have.

He reached for the desired room he chose with little Chifuyu in a baby travel basket. He opened to see the room had two beds, a bathroom, and a small kitchen like the many other dorm rooms have. He sighed in content and looked at his daughter as he placed her on the bed, "Well baby girl, a new chapter of our lives has begun…" he opened his bag and placed a picture of Fiona onto the table, "I only wish you were here to see it."

**~oOo~**

**1 month later**

**Class One**

He stood there, unfazed but a bit disturbed by the many eyes onto him, and his hopes were right, there was one person he knew who was in this class. To his right by the window was his childhood friend, Houki Shinonono, younger sister to Tabane Shinonono, the 'SUPER' genius that created the IS ten years ago. Not wanting to make them wait any longer, Maya then introduced herself rather timidly. "M-My name is Maya Yamada. Please call me sensei or Maya-sensei from now on." She gave them a slight bow and then gestured to the only male in the classroom, "W-We also have a special student that will be joining us from now on, I-I'm sure you all have heard of the incident from last month, so the pilot of the black machine will be joining us."

"Hello." Ichika bowed and smiled that just made everyone blush, "My name is Ichika Orimura, and to all who are wondering, I am Chifuyu Orimura's younger sibling, I hope well have a wonderful school year together."

"He's so cute."

"Orimura-sensei's younger brother is a bishonen!"

"Look at his eyes, his heterochromia gives him an exotic look."

_'I definitely threw myself into the wolves here.'_ Ichika mentally thought as he kept his smile up, he then noticed his older sister entering the room, "Sensei." He bowed to her in greeting as he knew it was customary for a soldier to show respect to ones superiors.

Chifuyu nodded and gestured him to take his seat, "Everyone listen up, I am Chifuyu Orimura, my duty is to train you for the rest of the year in the operations of the IS. Everything you teach, you will remember and understand. To those who can't understand, I will teach you till you can understand. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?"

_'Reminds me of my drill sergeant, this brings me back.' _he mentally chuckled as his eyes went from left to right, and cue fangirl screams in 3…2…1.'

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

_'__Okay, that last part was a bit too creepy.'_ He sweatdropped and gave his sister a look of pity, _'You have no idea how better off you are sis.'_

Chifuyu sighed, ignoring the deadpanned look her brother was giving her, "...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these fools only here to attend my class?"

No kidding, this really was a disappointment, but then again he did grow up in a military environment, along with Fiona's constant doting. He just stared at the board while he continued to hear the constant fangirls fawning over his sister as if she was God incarnate.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

_'__Dear God, are they masochists as well?'_ a single bead of sweat went down his face as he kept a calm demeanor, but his eyes immediately went to his sister that gave her a look that meant, 'Seriously, of all the classes you send me to, this is the one you chose?'

'Do you absolutely think the other classes would fair any differently?' was the response she made with her eyes as she lightly glared at him.

'Excellent point.' that of course just made him sigh. While other boys his age would be jealous of his position, he personally did not find this enjoyable; he would rather be with his daughter right now, or doing a contract somewhere in the Middle East. Nothing like blowing up terrorists. Suddenly he felt a stare from his side, he looked to his left to see Houki looking at him. He of course responded her look with a warm smile that just made her flush and look away. _'It has been seven years since we saw each other… Fiona I know you would probably want me to move on, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind.'_

He then looked around to see the girls looking at him again and then went back to Houki before looking straight ahead to where Maya was about to speak once more,_ 'I already realized she had a crush on me since childhood, and probably still does… but am I ready to start dating again?'_

**~oOo~**

First class for IS theory finished and Ichika was still diligently reviewing his notes on his pad, he had a lot to catch up on, while the IS functioned similarly to an AC, its construction was far more complex than he had imagined. An AC was designed to be modular where it can practically fit ANY part you get, the IS on the other hand was built up to a user's specs and costs WAY more than he had imagined, he was talking about billions of dollars, the price of a well-rounded AC would only cost roughly 1.5 million where he was from, parts were literally that cheap. Even then you can just simply salvage and refurbish parts from a downed AC, and that was cheaper.

"Orimura-kun?" Maya walked up to the still studying Ichika.

"Sensei, you need something?"

"N-No it's not that, I just noticed that you were still studying even with break still on."

"Oh… sorry it's just that I still have a lot to catch up on."

"Go and take your break Orimura-kun." Maya told him in a shy tone, "You can review them later."

"Okay."

"Excuse me…"

"Hm?" Ichika turned to his left to see his childhood friend he hasn't seen in six years standing next to him, "Houki, hey." He greeted her with a smile that made her flush. _'She really has gotten more beautiful.' _"You need something?"

"D-Do you mind if we talk outside for a while?"

"Sure." He nodded and immediately followed her out. As soon as they were out in the corridor, the class fell silent, they were eavesdropping, that's was for sure. "By the way… Chifuyu-nee told me you won the World Kendo Championship last year, congratulations."

Her cheeks went red, embarrassed by the compliment he gave her, "T-Thank you."

"You know…" he began, "even after seven years I still recognized you. You still wear the same ponytail, and it's hard to miss the fact that you're wearing the ribbon I gave you for your birthday."

*Thump* *Thump*

That of course caused her to play with her hair a bit as she heard those words.

Her heart raced at the smile he was making, he had certainly matured a lot, ever since he went missing and somehow turned up a month ago in a machine that wasn't even an IS.

**DING-DONG-DANG-DONG**

"We uh… better get back." he told her, "I don't want sis to get upset, knowing her since I got back a month ago, she will start throwing textbooks at us."

"Yeah…" she mumbled, disgruntled that their reunion was cut short.

"We can talk later… after all there's someone I want you to meet."

**NA: Maybe Houki would be a good mother figure to Chifuyu-chan… then again it is just a friendly hug and he is aware of her liking him.**

**Who is mother material?**

**Ichika is very perceptive in this fic, so it all just comes down to… is he ready to date again?**

**CIAO!**


	3. He is a father

**NA: And here we are! Honestly I am confused as to who I should pair Ichika with… Houki is definitely a good choice though, she is beautiful, a bit prideful… very prideful, and she is strong.**

**Chapter 3: He is a father**

Ichika was in is seat, reviewing more of the notes he had taken on his pad, while the uses of computers and tablets weren't that different between two Earths, the uses of weaponry was. The IS, while versatile and just as good as any AC if not better at times depending on the configuration, the AC was far more cost effective in terms of constructing one, and combat capability was just as good. You can build a light or medium AC, which is just as mobile as an IS.

The Aaliyah Supplice Ichika pilots was the latest type of AC built by Rayleonard, capable of hypersonic flight and only cost around ten million dollars in construction, still not as expensive as an IS which could cost around two billion. While an everyday person would think it is still expensive, a mercenary would think it's cheap.

Even if the Aaliyah was a newer model, it was still cheap to maintain.

He felt a shadow move over his table and turned to face a blonde young woman with a blue hairband on her head, "Can I help you?"

Upon hearing him, the girl increased her volume, "What are you saying? Just with me talking to you should be enough to make you feel greatly honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude towards me?"

"I'm sorry?" Ichika did not know who this person was, not like he knew everyone, was she supposed to be someone special? Most likely. Did he know? No. Back in the 'other' Earth, he had dealt with a lot of bratty people who were spoiled beyond measure, so meeting this type of person again was bound to happen sooner or later. "I honestly do not know… who you are."

She narrowed her eyes to slits and said in a tone conveying complete contempt with regards to men. "You don't recognize who I am? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The representative candidate student for England and the top scorer of the school's entrance exam?"

Ah yes the representative candidates, those who were chosen from a small batch of students to well… represent. In other terms they are the elite of IS pilots for this generation, still in terms of combat skills, they are nothing but amateurs, there was only one person he thought was really good, and she represents Russia. "I've been out of the loop for the past seven years, so you'll have to excuse me if I do not know who you are. To me you are just another classmate."

She scoffed and furrowed her brows into a deeper frown, "Who do you think you are!?"

"Ichika Orimura, age 15, younger sibling to Chifuyu Orimura, official news say I went missing for the past seven years, but the real reason is actually classified. I am also the pilot of the black machine from last month as all of you have heard."

Cecilia's face was going red in anger at the blunt introduction given to her, this was not the kind of conversation she had in mind. Before she could say more the bell for third period rang.

**DING-DONG-DANG-DONG**

"I'll be back! Don't run away! Alright!?"

_'__She's… interesting.'_ Ichika thought to himself as the Englishwoman walked back to her seat at the back.

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics." Chifuyu told them as she replaced Maya for this class, that of course got Ichika to grin as he loved talking about equipment and weapons, that was something he specialized in besides building ACs. "Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement."

Interesting… Ichika mused to himself as the class was buzzing with chatter, while attending student council meetings wasn't that much different with corporate and mission meetings, it still was interesting.

"Sensei!" a girl rose up with her hand raised, "I recommend Orimura-kun!"

_'__Well it was to be expected.'_ Ichika thought, he was after all an experienced pilot as he showed in his aptitude tests.

"I think that's a good idea too!" another girl raised her hand in support.

"Any objections, Orimura?" Chifuyu turned to her little brother who was bearing a blank expression,

"I don't mind." Said person shook his head, "While I'm not sure if I'm leader material, it would be an interesting experience."

"Hold on a minute! I can't accept this outcome!" Cecilia objected as she stood up and slammed her palms onto her desk, "This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?"

Ichika pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, of course she would object, after all she deems herself as 'holier than thou'.

Surprisingly Chifuyu pinched hers as well while Maya looked on in amusement at how the two siblings were making the same expression.

"Isn't that right!? Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!" she told them as she continued to voice her displeasure.

_'__I just racked up over a dozen mech kills last month.'_ Ichika thought to himself with a deadpanned look, _'Your argument is invalid.'_

"Even if Britain's a powerful country, you're far too arrogant on your part, right?" Ichika stood up and retorted, she was starting to get on his nerves, "How many years has it been now that you've won the world's worst cuisine award?"

"Wha…!?" Cecilia squawked that caused Houki to stifle a giggle. "Are you insulting my country!? I challenge you to a duel!"

At that the temperature suddenly dropped as everyone looked at Ichika who was sporting a rather vicious grin, even Chifuyu was beginning to worry.

You don't just challenge someone who killed twelve people over a month ago.

"Oh?" Ichika tilted his head amusedly, his grin not faltering one bit, "Are you sure you want to challenge me?"

"Of course I do!" Cecilia's face was still red with anger.

"Sensei." Ichika turned to his sister, "I would like to formally request a duel between me and her. The UN wants to see my Aaliyah Supplice in action right? They just got their wish."

Maya as of right now was sweating bullets, in all intents purposes Cecilia Alcott just dug her own grave. Chifuyu on the other hand sighed, "Very well. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure you are well prepared. Now, let's get back to the lesson."

**~oOo~**

After class Ichika as always stayed behind a bit to review his notes. Thankfully there was no blonde Englishwoman to scream at him. If this keeps up he could become a model student, "Ah, Orimura-kun you're still here, that's good."

"Maya-sensei." Ichika shut off his tablet and smiled at the young woman who blushed, "Is there something you need?"

"Your dorm is ready."

"Oh okay." Ichika then grabbed his stuff, "I'll just go and get Chifuyu-chan then."

"She's in the staffroom with Orimura-sensei." Maya informed him.

**~oOo~**

"Well baby girl." Ichika walked down the hallway with his daughter in a carry basket, "We finally got our dorm, let's just hope our roommate is a nice one."

Little Chifuyu just clapped her hand and dribbled her mouth playfully while she looked at her father.

"Let's see… room 1025… ah here we are!" he went for his keys and opened the door, the room itself was of course like any other room, standard with two beds, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. "Hello, anyone here? New roommate."

"Coming…!"

_'__Houki?'_ he mentally asked himself as he set down his daughter and bag.

"Ahh, you're my roommate, right? Please take care of me from this year on." Houki walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel with her hair down, which was quite beautiful in his opinion. "I was using the shower, so I'm sorry for looking like this. My name is Shinonono—"

"Hey…" Ichika sheepishly smiled while waving at her, "I did not think you would be the one rooming with us."

The small surface area of the towel could mean several things. Below the edges were the naked and tender thighs; and seemingly indicating that she just showered, the water droplets... skirted down her legs. Healthy white skin is a real eye-opener.

Above that is the slender body that had been rigorously trained, and he could see it even though she had a towel on. It really made his heart race, and thus his really weak toward women with unique curves, especially since Fiona had similar curves.

"I-Ichika…" she stuttered out in embarrassment as she lifted her towel up, to hide the rather obvious cleavage.

"Yeah…" he looked away out of respect, this was just awkward.

"D-Don't look!"

"Don't you think I know that!?" he retorted.

As expected of the champion of the National Kendo competition. Houki grabbed the bokken beside the wall, whirled it around and quickly thrust it forward. She lowered her body and instantly decreased the distance between them.

Out of reflex from his military training, he grabbed the bokken and user her weight to flip her over the other bed where there was currently nothing on it. "Please don't do that."

"H-Huh?" she was too stunned to realize what just happened, her long-time crush just countered her attack.

"WAAAAAH!" Little Chifuyu then began to cry as she desired attention from her fother.

"Oh crap." Ichika immediately let go of the wooden sword and went for the other bed where his daughter was at, "Right, right… I'm here." He unstrapped the harness that held the baby and picked her up, "There, see? I'm here."

Houki could not believe what she was seeing, her was Ichika holding a baby that looked like Chifuyu, or Ichika, whichever one is more fitting. The same black hair, the same face, the same nose, ear, mouth, and eyes. "I-Ichika, w-who's baby is that?"

"She's mine." Ichika replied, "This is Chifuyu J. Orimura, my daughter." His eye went wide at what happened next, "H-Houki, wait!"

Without even thinking, she just grabbed her chance of clothes and bolted straight out the room and into one of the public washroom with tears flowing down her face. She locked herself in the small one-person washroom and wept, as right now she was heartbroken beyond belief.

Back at the room, little Chifuyu managed to calm down and went back to sleep. He placed her back down into the carry basket, "I guess it was just too much for her." He told himself, he knew Houki liked him, heck it was quite obvious. But he didn't know how to handle this. So he had only one option, he needed to go to his sister for help.

**~oOo~**

Houki hesitantly returned to her room to find neither Ichika or the baby to be in there.

**[Houki Shinonono, please report to Orimura-sensei]**

The PA system announced, she sighed as she set her towel down on the chair and just went out the door. She found herself in the office of Chifuyu Orimura, Maya, and Ichika with his daughter sitting on the couch, she could not find it in herself to look at him right now, it was still painful.

"Sit down, Shinonono." Chifuyu pointed to the seat in front of her, "There are some things you need to know."

"Hai."

"As for the child, it is his."

"Hai." Tears threatened to escape her eyes once more, it just wasn't fair. She wished that the child was hers, oh God she wished.

"Houki, I know you like me." Ichika spoke up as he handed his daughter to Maya. "But please, just let us explain what happened to me these past seven years." He then turned to his sister and just nodded.

Chifuyu then turned the screen towards the young woman, "Shinonono, what you are about to see is information and footage deemed classified by the UN. You cannot I repeat, CANNOT, tell this to anyone. Am I clear?"

"Hai."

Chifuyu then pressed a button on her keyboard, showing her footage of the life Ichika lived these past seven years. Her tears dried as she stared at the screen with wide eyes, some of the scenes were a bit too much for her. Ichika had been fighting in wars, countless wars being waged over this 'other' Earth. This world he lived in was a violent one, machines similar to what Ichika had, battling it out in ruined cities and wastelands, causing destruction wherever they go. Ichika lived the life of a mercenary, a soldier for hire, piloting five metre tall machines of war.

These were the Armored Cores.

And then she saw the video of a woman his age dying in his arms with a baby with them, this was the mother of his child. She watched as Ichika screamed for her name, begging her to wake up and open her eyes. That was when she pressed a button to stop the video, she then broke down crying once more, but not out of heartbreak.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ichika placed a hand on her shoulder, but was then caught off guard as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, no real harm done."

After the crying finally stopped, she cleaned her face and approached Maya who was holding the baby, "Can I hold her?"

"Go ahead." Ichika said with a nod.

She carefully took the baby from the green haired teacher and saw mini-Chifuyu look at her and smile, "Hi, I'm Houki."

"She likes you already." The young man said with a warm smile, "Houki, I know I broke your heart and for that I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "You have nothing to apologize for, I was the one who acted irrationally."

"Why don't we go back to our room?" Ichika asked him, "I can probably tell you the rest there."

"What was she like, Fiona I mean?"

"She's amazing, she was my mission handler at first before we actually… clicked."

"I see."

"I still want you as a friend Houki," he told her with a sigh, "I just… I need time before I'm ready to start dating again."

"I understand." She said with a nod, _'I'll wait.'_

**~oOo~**

**Next Day**

**Cafeteria**

All eyes were on Ichika as he held a baby travel basket, with a baby girl in it.

And that baby girl looks like a miniature version of Ichika or Chifuyu, whichever you prefer.

Ichika and Houki got their food and sat down at the far side of the cafeteria where it had a nice view of the ocean. Ichika then grabbed something from his carry bag and out came a small jar of baby food. The brunette sat down just across the father and daughter, the latter was of course seated on a small baby stool designed for toddlers. "It's still kind of hard to believe you're a father."

"I can't believe it myself sometimes." He said with a smile as he fed his daughter.

"U-Uhm… Orimura-kun?" three girls holding trays approached them, "Can we sit here?"

Seeing as he can't exactly deny them just nodded, "Sure, not like anyone else is going to sit here anyway."

The girls looked at each other and smiled as they got a chance to sit with the only guy in school, "Who's baby is that, Orimura-kun?"

"She's mine."

"EEEEEEEEH!?" the girls screamed out in shock along with the rest of the cafeteria who had heard them speak, all of them were deeply shocked that Ichika Orimura at the age of fifteen has a daughter.

As all the girls were chirping like birds, overall shocked by this new revelation, no one bothered to notice that little Chifuyu grabbed the spoon with her food in it used it like a catapult the little mushy food, flying over to the forehead of her aunt, Chifuyu Orimura.

One thing is for sure, she has good aim.

**NA: I think that was a proper reaction for Houki, I mean she does like Ichika and the fact that she finds out he has a daughter would normally break her heart, anyone's heart for that matter. If you think she should have reacted differently, just voice your opinion but please… don't be rude, I will just ignore it… or delete it.**

**I will be introducing the F21C Stork later on, it is a massive double rotor helicopter from Armored Core V and Verdict day that is used as a gunship but mostly it used as a carrier for ACs.**

**Do you think Houki is a good pairing? If not let me know, there are still other options later on. There's still Charlotte and Tatenashi, my other favorites. But I do really like Houki.**

**As for Blacklight, the next few chapters are still in planning stages so it will be a while, Blacklight of course is becoming harder to write. But worry not!**

**Reminder: Since Ichika is in an AC and not an IS, there really is no need for Charlotte to disguise herself as a guy.**

**CIAO!**


	4. An Interesting Announcement

**NA: This story is doing a lot better than I had expected, and that is really good.**

**So yes, the pairing will definitely be Houki, I'm actually getting tired of the all Charlotte pairings.**

**[Theme Song: With You by BACK-ON]**

**Chapter 4: An Interesting Announcement**

"Infinite Stratos, IS for short. It was originally intended for space use to replace the aging astronaut's suit, covering the user in a special type of armor. The armor itself has the ability to increase the bodily functions of its user in a stable state. Increasing heart rate, pulse, lung capacity, amount of sweat lost, endorphins (amino acids that the brain releases during times of pain, exercise, excitement and other exciting things)—"

A student then raised her hand while Ichika kept on adding more notes, while it was no AC, it was still fascinating for him to study, maybe even add some of its properties to improve his Supplice.

"Sensei, is that really alright? It's kind of scary when the body is manipulated like that." One of his classmates said with an uncertain look on her face.

"It's not really that complicated. Oh yeah, for example, everyone's wearing a bra, right? If one has that kind of support, there's no reason that it will cause any adverse effects on humans. Of course, if it's not by your own measurements but out of shape, then—" Maya said but then stopped when her eyes made contact with the only male in the room. Dumbfounded, her face started flushing, giving her a flustered look. "Well, that, no, that's, Ori-Orimura-kun, you have no need to understand that. I, I don't know. This example. Ah, ah ha, ah hahaha..."

_'Are you sure you are qualified for teaching, Maya-sensei?'_ Ichika thought as he sweatdropped, looking at the green haired bespectacled teacher with a neutral tone that just made her blush even more, _'This is going to be a long three years.'_

Yamada-sensei could only laugh blankly, unknowingly creating a subtle atmosphere throughout the classroom. Compared to Ichika, some of the girls seemed to realize something as they folded their arms in front of their chests, looking like they were trying to hide their breasts.

Ichika of course was no stranger when it comes to looking at the opposite sex in an intimate way, after all little Chifuyu was born nine months later after he and Fiona had done the deed. The day she was born was the scariest and happiest day of his life, but six months later…

Right now it was just getting uncomfortable, all thanks to Maya. Making a Chifuyu like expression, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ahem, Yamada-sensei, please continue with the lesson."

"Ah, okay."

Thanks to his older sister, the lesson went on. Though the young green haired teacher looked like she was going to bury herself in the book.

"Then, well, I got something important to say. The IS has something similar to a human's consciousness that can converse with the pilot—in other words, understanding each other by living together. Mm, the longer the operation time, the more the IS understands the pilot's characteristics."

_'Interesting, so the IS has some sort of learning capacity.'_ He mused as he added more to his notes.

"The more you understand each other, the more you can use its utmost capabilities. You have to understand that the IS isn't a tool, but your friend."

Another girl then raised her hand, "Sensei, is it like a lover~?"

Ichika palmed his face, _'Dammit, dammit, dammit!'_

"Well, that, mm..." Yamada-sensei then started fidgeting with her cheeks reddening once more, 'it should be that kind of feeling. I haven't experienced it before, so I don't really know..."

This so-called experience should be of a boy and girl being in a relationship. Ignoring Yamada-sensei, who lowered her head as she blushed, the girls in the class started to chatter about things related to boys and girls dating each other.

_'I am in a Girls' school after all.'_ He deadpanned at his sister who understood what he was thinking, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know how highly unorthodox this kind of teaching is.

The sweetness in the air wasn't exactly to the liking of the Raven, he grew up in the battlefield, of course this kind of atmosphere would unnerve him.

"Is, is there anything wrong, Orimura-kun?" Yamada-sensei asked as she looked at the young man with a concerned look.

The young man in question shook his head and waved his hand nonchalantly, "Ah, it's nothing, nothing at all."

**DING—DONG—DANG—DONG**

_'Thank you God.'_ He silently sighed in relief as the period was finally over. Unfortunately his moment of respite was completely washed away as he was suddenly surrounded by his female classmates.

"I say, Orimura-kun."

"Over here~ over here~, a question~ a question~"

"Do you have time during the day? Do you have time after school? Do you have time at night?"

_'Oh I give up.'_ On the other side of the classroom, Houki could see that Ichika wasn't exactly having a great time, in fact he was getting extremely uncomfortable as the girls kept on bombarding him with questions. It just unnerved her, after all he is a single father, a high school student, and a soldier. And it made her extremely jealous that all those girls were flocking over him, the only small comfort in that was that Ichika was not interested in any of them.

"What's Orimura-sensei like at home?"

_'You don't ask a question like that, you just don't.'_

*PAM!*

"Break time's over, now scram!" using her clipboard, she hit the girls in close proximity of the young man, making the said young man sigh in relief that they're gone. "Oh yes, Orimura."

"Hai?"

"Some delegates from the UN would like to see your unit later."

"I'll set up a simulator if that's alright with them."

"That's more than enough. Now onto the next lesson…"

467 IS cores in the world, that is not a lot, not by a longshot. That is also inefficient considering the number of people in this world, which happens to be around 6 billion. _'What the hell was Tabane-nee thinking?'_ he mentally asked himself. All cores were created by Tabane Shinonono herself.

"Erm, sensei?" one of the students raised her hand, "Is Shinonono-san a relative of Professor Shinonono?"

Shinonono Tabane, the complete genius who designed the IS all by herself. She was Chifuyu's classmate, and Houki's elder sister.

"Yes." Chifuyu nodded, "Shinonono is that person's little sister."

_'Was it really a good idea to disclose _that_ type of information?'_

Once again, all hell broke loose.

"WHAAAAAT—! This, this is great! We have two famous people's relatives here!"

"That that, how's Professor Shinonono as a person!? She's a genius, right!?"

"So Shinonono-san's a genius too!? Teach me how to operate an IS the next time."

Technically lessons were still going on, but as it is, half the class were now flocking over to Houki, bombarding her with questions. The look on her face tells it all, she wasn't fond of her older sister Tabane.  
>"I HAVE NO RELATION TO THAT PERSON!"<p>

Ichika just gave her a look that made her flinch, "I apologize for using such a loud voice. However, I am not that person, there's nothing I can tell you."

After saying all that she turned her head and looked out the window, _'What happened between the two of you, Houki? I remember you used to look up to her.'_

After all that was said and done, the girls finally returned to their seats.

**~oOo~**

"Now I can be at ease. No need to worry about having to use the simulator." Cecilia said with a smirk. She then approached Ichika's table with a smug look on her face.

Ah yes, all representative candidates have their own personal IS, custom fitted to their usage.

"Are you ready to taste defeat next Monday?"

"Are you?" Ichika rebutted, "You don't even know how my machine works, so what makes you so sure that you are the victor? You're not even going to fight an IS. So what, makes, you, so, sure?"

"How dare you!" she snarled, "Everyone knowns that an IS is superior when it comes to combat!"

"You have never faced an Armored Core before." He sneered, "Have you forgotten about the incident last month?"

Cecilia gritted her teeth while her face went red with anger, she then turned to face Houki and spoke to her, "Speaking of which, you're Professor Shinonono's little sister, right?"

Facing Cecilia who pointed the tip of the spear at her, Houki responded with a sharp look. "I'm just her little sister."

"uu…" Cecilia made a funny sound as the brunette scared her a bit, making Ichika smirk. "Ne-Never mind. As for whoever's suitable to be class representative, just don't forget about me, Cecilia Alcott."

Swinging her hair down with her right hand, she turned around and left. Showing off a little POSE—. Even a model can do that.

Ichika walked up to Houki, and the two of them looked at each other for a moment… and started to stifle their laughter. "Want to get some lunch?"

"Sure." She nodded and got her things, "Is Chifuyu-chan coming?"

"Of course, we always eat our meals together."

**~oOo~**

After picking up Chifuyu-chan from the faculty room, the three were now walking down the hallway, heading for the cafeteria.

"So how's your kendo?" Houki asked him.

"I didn't get much practice with the work I've been doing lately, but at least I've been trying to find some time to practice." He answered, "Today's battlefield barely has any room for katanas unfortunately."

"R-Right." It still saddened her that Ichika had to live through all of that.

"Hey don't be like that." He told her with a smile, "I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yeah…"

After reaching the cafeteria, the girls once again had their eyes glued to the carry basket Ichika was once again holding. They still found it hard to believe that he was a father, and Orimura-sensei seemed to accept it. "Two sets of meal of the day please, is it alright if I left the coupons here?"

"Go on ahead!" the cook smiled happily at the young man as she got out two trays, "Here you go, two sets of 'Meal of the day'."

"Thank you, they look delicious."

"They are delicious."

Once the two got their trays, Ichika turned to Houki, "Any empty seats?"

"I see some over there." She pointed to the spot by the window overlooking the ocean. Once they got to their seats, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. While there were some girls still looking at Ichika, it wasn't any cause for concern. "You know I've only seen your err… AC on TV…"

"If you want to take a look at it, why didn't you just ask?"

"Eh?"

Ichika chuckled a bit while he fed his daughter some babyfood, "I can take you down to the hangar later."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can go there later."

_'Finally, some quality time with Ichika!'_ inside her head, she was bouncing in joy.

**~oOo~**

The hangar at the academy was one of the few used for medium sized aircraft, it is where foreign students attending the academy to be dropped off. This one was for Ichika to personally use for his ACs, his Supplice and the bulkier AC he defeated a month ago.

"Wow…" Houki breathed as she looked at the Aaliyah Supplice, standing at five metres with its weapons attached. "This is yours?"

"Mhmm." Ichika nodded, "I build it myself with the parts I got from Rayleonard, it cost me around ten million dollars, still not as much as what an IS would cost."

Houki just nodded as she walked up to the legs of the AC, she placed her hand on it and sighed, "This is amazing."

"It is huh?" he asked as he approached the other AC and connected a computer to it.

She nodded, this was the unit Ichika will use to defeat Cecilia, adding his experience in combat, he was guaranteed to win. She turned around to see little Chifuyu with Ichika as he performed some maintenance on the other AC, it certainly had a more 'tank' look with the added shield on its left leg and some spaced armor on its chest and arms. It had a gray look with what looked like to be urban camo patterns all over its body.

She walked up to him and took a look at the AC he defeated last month, he certainly got it up and running again. "You know, you could take a course in robotics with the skills you have."

"I could." He said, "But I'm pretty content with what I've got right now."

"How in the world could you afford all of this?"

"Well with the blueprints I gave to the UN and some manufacturing companies, they gave me quite a sum and I pretty much totalled it all."

"How much did you get in total?"

"1.5 billion US dollars."

"EH!?"

Ichika laughed at the expression she was making, "I'm not kidding, they thought it was so revolutionary, they just went up and handed me a couple of cheques."

"O-O-O-O-One p-point five b-billion!?"

"Yup." He nodded and then heard some footsteps, he turned to see his sister with some men in formal suits, "Looks like they're here, can you watch over Chifuyu-chan for a while?"

"Okay."

"Hello, are you Ichika Orimura?"

"Yes sir, I am." He replied and nodded, shaking the man's hand, "Are you here to see how my units work?"

"Yes." The man nodded before looking at Houki, "Are you sure it's safe to have a classmate here, some of the information is-"

"She knows everything about me, sir." Ichika told her, "She's my childhood friend and I trust her completely."

"I see, very well then."

**~oOo~**

As promised, Ichika used the bulkier AC to show them how it works since it's a more common design used in the 'other' Earth. He explained it's inner workings, the cockpit and weaponry. The people were surprised at how deceptively simple it was to use. And thankfully they left with satisfied looks on their faces.

Chifuyu then looked at her brother's Aaliyah, admiring its unique design as opposed to the more simple designed AC to her left. "So you'll be using this next week?"

"That's right." Ichika nodded as he tuned the Supplice's weapons, "Cecilia won't know what hit her, unlike her I actually have combat experience, and that ego of hers won't help her at all."

"Still, you need to stay on your toes."

"Oh I will." He turned to face her with a grin, "I'm not going easy on her, not one bit."

"Just… don't do overdo it." She told him as she sighed but then turned to the hangar's entrance, "You can come out now."

"Mou, sensei…" a young woman with light blue hair and dark red eyes pouted, "you always find me."

"What are you doing here, Tatenashi Sarashiki?"

"Just checking on my business partner."

"Business partner?" Houki raised an eyebrow while she fed little Chifuyu a bottle of milk.

"Classified, UN business, sorry." Ichika told her with an apologetic look, but of course Houki pouted at that.

"Hey Berlioz." Tatenashi waved at the young man, "I heard you have a match with Miss Alcott next week."

"All because of her ego, nothing special." He said with a shrug, "And can you not call me by my callsign?"

"But Berlioz sounds so much cooler!" she said cheekily, "And I got just the thing for your match!"

"And that would be?"

"But that would be telling." She tapped her nose and made her way out of the hangar.

Ichika turned to his sister with a deadpanned look, "Why do I get the feeling she's going to monetize my duel?"

"I don't like her." Houki said with a frown, she didn't like the way that woman spoke to Ichika, she had a sultry tone it annoyed her.

**~oOo~**

**The Next Day**

During class, the PA system activated getting everyone's attention. **[Good morning everybody, this is everyone's lovely onee-san and student council president Tatenashi Sarashiki with the morning report. Now with the announcement for today, the IS Academy will have… what? This is boring.]** The sound of an object being thrown echoed through the PA system. **[Boring, boring, not interested. Not gonna happen, boring and boring.]**

Ichika palmed his face and sighed, _'At least take your role as Student Council President seriously!'_

**[Nagisa-chan, where are the personal news that I have personally gathered?]**

**[…]**

**[What? What do you mean you lost them? I told you to… fine, fine. Considering that my brand of news has been lost and all the current news I have is not even worth mentioning. I shall get to the point at hand.]**

Everyone then heard her take a deep breath echoed through the speaker.

**[MONDAY! MONDAY! MONDAY! NEXT MONDAY! IS Academy student, our lovely prince Ichika Orimura…]**

_'Where the hell did she get the name Prince!? Do I look like a prince to you!?'_

**[…will go against the IS representative candidate of England, whose name I could not remember…]**

Everyone then turned to Cecilia and noticed the pen she was holding snapped in half, her face red in anger and wearing an outraged expression.

**[…will battle it out in a demo-IS battle. The event will be held in arena 3, next Monday tickets will be on sale in the Student Council office. Tickets will start at 5000 yen, 10,000 for front row seats and 15,000 for the very front row with Ichika-kun's lovely daughter Chifuyu-chan!]**

"Can you not bring my daughter into this!?" Ichika roared as he stood up with a look of disbelief.

**[On that note, the betting pool is also operated by the Student Council, place your bets on who you think will win, but let's all face it, Ichika-kun is the clear winner and won't possibly lose to a third rate pilot so let's change the criteria of the betting pool… place your bet on how long the blonde haired bimbo would last…]**

***CRASH* *POW* *BANG* *PANG* *BASH* **She was suddenly interrupted mid-sentence by several crashing noises, making everyone cringe.

**[Good morning everybody, this is Orimura-sensei speaking.]** That voice alone made everyone listen as they valued their lives. **[With the exception of the demo fight, disregard everything that this idiot said. If I found any sort of gambling during the demo fight, I will personally make sure the perpetrators would regret being born. As for the tickets, the price will be at 5000 yen, just ask your respective instructors to issue them. The price is 5000 yen, no more no less, and seats are first come first serve. That is all.]**

"What is the meaning of this!?" Cecilia stood up with an outraged look, "Do you enjoy insulting me!? Having your girlfriend announce that I can't beat you!?"

"SHE IS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Houki roared at the blonde Englishwoman, "Now SIT DOWN."

Cecilia immediately shut her mouth and did as she was told, honestly Houki can be scary when she wants to be, and she is also quote possessive.

Yamada-sensei shivered in fear at the sudden angry face Houki was making and raised her hand, "U-Uhm, can we go back to the lesson now?"

**~oOo~**

Out in the ocean, a bright flash appeared and out came a white object skimmed trough the water at a fast rate. Looking closer it is revealed to be a purely white Armored Core with multiple thrusters on its back arms.

On its shoulder, were the words…

**White Glint**

** NA: I got that last scene from an IS fanfic called White Knight, that somehow is frozen and not updating, which I am quite sad about. It's been like more than two years since that story was updated, so it's safe to say it's been abandoned.**

**Oh Tatenashi you silly silly girl.**

**Now you all know, Ichika is Berlioz… then again he does pilot the Supplice.**

**And a certain White AC has appeared! Is he a friend, or an enemy?**

**So I pretty much have chosen the theme song for this fic… I just thought it fits the mecha genre. Who doesn't like BACK-ON? They're amazing.**

**I am also thinking of adding the TYPE-LAHIRE to Ichika's arsenal later on, but with a twist.**

**CIAO!**


	5. The M word

**NA: I am thinking of getting an Armored Core model kit, it seems nice to have an actual physical product of your favorite AC, which right now I have fallen in love with the LAHIRE.**

**[Play theme song: With You by BACK-ON]**

**Chapter 5: The M word**

Arena 3 had been filled to the brim, all over the stadium students and delegates from the UN had come to witness this momentous occasion, this will be the official demonstration of Ichika's AC the AALIYAH Supplice, and to see how well it can perform against an IS like Cecilia Alcott's personal IS the Blue Tears. The arena was large, larger than the other arenas as it had been renovated and enlarged to fit more seats and for a large machine like Ichika's to properly move in. Within the launching platform, the Supplice had positioned itself on the catapult with weapons at the ready. Within its cockpit Ichika looked down at the screen to see Houki holding his daughter little Chifuyu.

"All systems are go, no anomalies detected." Ichika informed his sister as he flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons before gripping his controls. "I'm ready to go."

"Alright." Chifuyu nodded from the control tower, "Blue Tears is a long range specialist with unique armor."

"Any close rang weapons?"

"Just a single blade called the Interceptor, but it also has four optical drones for both offensive and defensive purposes."

"Understood." Ichika then leaned his machine to position itself.

"Ichika!" Houki called out to him, "Win this."

"I will. This is Berlioz, Supplice, LAUNCHING!"

The catapult then did as it was intended to do, flinging the five metre tall machine through the launch pad and out into the air. As it entered the arena, gasps were heard all over the place with eyes on the Supplice. It was a sight to behold, armed with an array of weaponry built for destruction, the black machine hovered over the ground. The delegates from the UN were eyeing the machine with great interest as this was their first time seeing it in person besides seeing it in television.

"Oh my, so you didn't run away." Cecilia snorted as she placed her hand on her hip, giving off that princess vibe again. For some reason she didn't seem impressed by the sight of the black machine, "It may be big, but can it outperform my personal IS?"

"Why don't we test it out then?" he taunted in reply, "You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?"

The bright blue machine 'Blue Tears' has the unique characteristic of four rear fin armors on the back, making it look as royal as a knight.

The pilot, Cecilia, was wielding the large 2m long gun—a search indicated that it was identical to a six or seven caliber unique laser gun 'Starlight MkIII'. As the IS was originally developed for space activity, in principle, it'll float in the sky. Thus, it was not strange for her to wield a weapon that was taller than she is

_'Impressive weaponry, but don't underestimate me.'_ He thought to himself.

"Hmph! You're as arrogant as any man."

"I'm just being realistic, princess."

"I'll give you one last chance."

Cecilia moved the hand that was on her hip and pointed her index finger at Ichika, and the muzzle of her rifle casually pointed downwards.

"Chance?"

"It's obvious that I'll be winning no matter what. Thus, if you don't want to end up being seen in a battered and pathetic state, I may as well forgive you if you apologize now."

Ichik snorted and then laughed, making the blonde haired Englishwoman to go red. "What's so funny!?"

"Me? Apologize? Have you gone senile?"

"How dare you!" she pointed her rifle and fired her laser rifle, hitting Ichika's machine square on the chest, but had no effect as the shot was deflected by the Supplice's Primal Armor. "W-What!?"

**~oOo~**

"What in the world?" Maya gasped at the sight of the golden sphere surrounding Ichika, "What is that?"

"Ichika calls it Primal Armor," Chifuyu answered, "a defensive shield system. It's designed to reduce damage to the craft's armor, but in this case it just deflected Blue Tears' attack. The UN is going to go crazy over this."

"And the Japanese Government will not take too kindly of this," Maya said with worry in her voice, "the IS has become a symbol to Japan after all."

**~oOo~**

Houki sat there in the bleachers with the other students with little Chifuyu sitting on her lap, "See that, your papa is going to win."

The baby just smiled and clapped her hands, even though she was still ignorant to what was going on around her.

**~oOo~**

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Ichika asked as the Primal Armor was still engaged. "A bit hot headed, aren't you?"

"Why you!" Cecilia snarled as she kept on firing her rifle and optical drones, "How is this possible!?"

"Now that… would be telling." Ichika raised his right hand and fired his rifle, hitting Cecilia's shield, _'Hmm, so it' defenses are quite good, then again it is a long ranged type.'_

Cecilia then dodged the next few shots as the bullets from the AC's rifle took quite a number of her shield, _'What is that thing!?' _she just kept on flying in circles, dodging the many shots from the Supplice's two assault rifles.

"You're good." Ichika actually praised her, "But still much to learn." He ignited his boosters and thrusted forward at lightning speed, going in close as he ignited his laser blade from his right arm and swung it, but did not hit anything as the blue machine ducked and boosted to her right. "Not bad." once again he fired a burst from his assault rifle.

_'I need to find an opening, long range or short, it's so well rounded!'_ Cecilia inwardly thought as she kept on dodging and returning fire. _'It's so fast!'_ she was beginning to panic under the pressure at how much fire she was under, it was something she was not used to. She was so used to being the one with the advantage. Every time she would fire a shot, the black machine would just dodge it with ease.

**~oOo~**

"She can't even land a single hit." Maya watched in awe as her senior's younger brother toyed with the Englishwoman.

"He's toying with her." Chifuyu commented, "Making her crack under pressure before he goes in for the kill, it's a simple a tactic, but seems to be always effective. It causes the victim to lose focus and to start panicking. Alcott has always been used to being the one with the advantage, so that of course made her arrogant. If this were a real battle Cecilia would have been dead a hundred times over, and Cecilia hasn't even realized it yet but she has already lost."

"Maybe we should hire Ichika-san as a combat instructor."

"Maybe…" Chiguyu shrugged as she walked over to the coffee table, "but I have a feeling he will just decline that offer as he already has a better paying job."

**~oOo~**

Ichika smirked as he looked at the match timer, "—27 minutes. You've really hung in there. I'll give you credit for that."

"Don't you dare mock me!" Cecilia screeched, but she was now panting heavily with sweat pouring down her pretty face, she had never worked so hard in an IS battle, and she wasn't even fighting in an IS. How was he able to best her without even breaking a sweat, she could not understand. The Infinite Stratos was supposed to be the superior one here, and yet she couldn't even land a single hit on this ruffian. It was inconceivable. In a desperate attempt she launched her four drones at him.

Ichika sighed at the sight and simply fired his shoulder mounted missiles at them, each missile destroying the drones in balls of fire. _'She's getting tired, her concentration went down and her heartbeat is rising, she's really angry. Time to end this, even I'm starting to feel sorry for her.'_

It was too bad really, he didn't even get to fully demonstrate his ACs capabilities. So with a single round, he depleted the Blue Tears' shields.

_'I lost?'_ Cecilia could only stare at the sky as she fell, she expected to hit the ground but was caught by surprise by the sudden cold feeling on her back. she looked to her right to see the Supplice holding her and gently setting her down on the ground, "Wha-"

"Always respect your opponents." Ichika informed her, "That was what my mentor always told me before he died. You surprisingly did well, don't let a loss like this affect you, always move forward."

"O-Okay…" for some reason her face reddened at the sound of his gentle voice, her heart began to race at a faster rate as the black machine helped her down.

**[WINNER! Ichika Orimura!]**

The crowd went wild, a thunderous roar of cheers and applauses echoed through the large stadium. Many of the girls holding banners with Ichika's face and name were being waved all around. But his eyes were only set on one person, and that person was holding his daughter, Houki Shinonono.

**~oOo~**

Back in the arena's hangar, Ichika parked his unit onto the side and disembarked it. There waiting for him was his sister, Maya, his daughter, and Houki. He walked up to them with a small smile on his face and faced his sister, "So how did I do?"

"I think the UN was more than impressed."

"Of course they would be." He chuckled and walked to Houki, and to her surprise, he placed a light kiss on the brunette's cheek, "Thank you."

"W-W-What for?" she stuttered at the sudden action he made, her face flushing as a wave of emotions flooded her system.

"For being there."

**~oOo~**

Out in the Pacific Ocean, the AC known as White Glint flew past the many fishing boats and tankers, as the people from below watched in amazement at angelic looking machine. Its pilot scanned the horizon, as if he was looking for someone. Ignoring the many eyes of the people of this different Earth, he just flew East, headed for the island nation of Japan. He had a feeling his answers were waiting for him there.

"Maybe we can meet under different circumstances…"

**~oOo~**

At dinner time, the trio of dorm room 1025 were supposed to just enjoy a 'family like' dinner together as usual but were then surprised as the entire body of Class 1-1 flooded the one corner they always eat at in the cafeteria, complete with party streamers and food. "Congratulations on being Class Rep!" they all said, even Cecilia was there with a smile.

"I have reflected on my actions and would like to apologize to you, it was very unmannerly of me."

"Oh, Cecilia's being professional!"

"Apology accepted." Ichika smiled and held out his hand, offering a handshake.

Cecilia flushed but returned the gesture, sealing their friendship.

Houki narrowed her eyes for a second as Cecilia was being a bit too forward, just a few hours ago that she was so hostile to him, and now it seems she had… changed.

"I am an AC pilot so I will still need someone to represent the class for tournaments, so to be fair to everyone, you will all take turns, understood."

"Hai!"

Dinner was being served buffet style tonight and everyone was enjoying themselves, and finally the trio of dorm room 1025 got their usual spot to themselves with Cecilia looking at Houki with envy. Not only does she have Ichika so close to her, but it also seems his daughter has taken a great liking to the brunette. It made her jealous that she was holding the baby while Ichika fed her the baby food, it made them look like a family.

Ichika and Houki laughed at the little mess little Chifuyu was making on her face, still smiling at the delicious mushy baby food being fed to her.

"M~"

"Hm?" Houki looked at little Chifuyu as the baby looked at her, "What was that Chifuyu-chan?"

"M~"

"Mm?" Houki asked whilst tilting her head.

"M~Mama…"

**NA: Oh my… now this is an interesting turn of events! Chifuyu-chan has finally said her first word! What will this mean for Houki and Ichika?**

**Maybe there's a reason why Chifuyu-chan is particularly close to Houki.**

**Tune in next time!**

**CIAO!**


	6. Different Circumstances

**NA: I am now obsessed with the TYPE-LAHIRE, it's just so beautiful!**

**Chapter 6: Different Circumstances**

Houki and Ichika stared at the baby with widened eyes, little Chifuyu just said her first word, and it was not something they would expect her to tell Houki. The brunette's voice was a bit shaky now as she heard the baby sitting on her lap, "W-What did you say, Chifuyu-chan?"

"Mama, mama."

Houki gulped and looked Ichika who was bearing a pained expression, "Ichika-"

"It's okay…" he said with his voice straining a bit, "We can't control what she says as an infant."

"But still-"

"It's okay."

"Mama!" little Chifuyu said in glee while tapping the young woman's arm which was wrapped around her, "Mama!"

Inside Houki was elated that the baby practically chose her to be her mother, but she was also conflicted about it as she could see Ichika's hurt look. She felt like she was stealing the baby from his deceased wife, it was just overwhelming.

"There's nothing we can do about it Houki." Ichika informed her, "Besides, she needs a mother figure, something I can't give her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I'll do my best."

Ichika smiled at her, "You already are."

Around them, many of the girls were now officially jealous of Houki for the one thing Ichika treasures most just called her mama. To them Houki was now even more ahead. Cecilia was now gritting her teeth, she wished it was her with the baby on her lap.

Everyone looked on with envy at how family-like they were.

"Orimura, Shinonono!" Ichika's older sister walked in, "I need you at the CIC now, something came up."

**~oOo~**

The trio of dorm room 1025 were now in the in the tower of the academy where the staff monitors all surroundings of the school and the city near it. Ichika looked at the radar blip on the large screen and could not believe his eyes, the IFF of the blip on the screen just was not possible, "White Glint? That's not possible."

"You know this White Glint?" Chifuyu asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Joshua O'Brien died almost a year ago in Anatolia." Ichika replied, "I watched him go down with his AC. This has to be a mistake."

"Well it isn't." Maya informed them, "The object's IFF is identifying itself as White Glint, it also brought a message."

"What message."

Maya moved her finger over the screen, "The message says: It's time we meet under better circumstances."

A few moments silence flooded the room until Ichika started chuckling and then went onto full blown laughter.

"Ichika?" Houki looked at her friend with a questioning and worried look.

Ichika took a moment to calm his laughter and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I know who he is. I think it's time I finally meet him."

"Who is he?" Chifuyu demanded.

"The only LYNX to have ever beaten me in combat."

**~oOo~**

Several kilometres from IS Academy, the AC known as White Glint hovered over the water, as if it were waiting for someone.

"Better circumstances, huh?"

The pilot of the White Glint grinned, "I was wondering why you disappeared that day."

From a distance, an AC of Rayleonard make flew by and stopped a few hundred metres from the white machine. "How in the world did you get here?"

"Line Ark managed to build something out curiosity. After I heard what happened to Fiona, I just had to see you, but as soon as I got to Anatolia, they told me you disappeared in a flash of white light along with an enemy AC and a few MTs."

"It's a long story." Ichika replied with a sigh before grinning, "Now how about you and me spar for old time's sake?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The pilot of the White Glint grinned and activated its laser blade.

**~oOo~**

Hearing their conversation, they were relieved to know that these two were friends. But then that relief was flushed out when they heard Ichika ask the White Glint's pilot for a spar and then saw the two machines ignite their beam sabers or as they call it, laser blades. But either way, they watched in awe at how fast the machines were moving, much faster than what they saw when Ichika and Cecilia duelled.

This was how Armored Cores fight in close combat, they dreaded to see how they would fight at all ranges.

**~oOo~**

Beams of light clashed in the air as two machines of black and white soared through the skies at speeds so incredible, they are nothing but flashes and blurs to the naked eye. They fought at speeds that clocked at more than 1000kph.

The Supplice activated its rear thrusters, stabilizing itself before charging once more with its blade at the front. Ichika grinned as their blades clashed once more, "This brings me back, the day you defeated me during the final days of the LYNX War a year ago."

**~oOo~**

"They were enemies once?" Houki looked incredulous, "And he defeated Ichika?"

"There's still a lot we don't know, Shinonono." Chifuyu said as he looked at her niece who was watching the battle play out as if it were some anime show.

**~oOo~**

"Did Leonhardt really die?" Ichika asked as he swung his blade, only for his opponent to strafe to its left and dodge it.

"It was a shock to us all but no… you didn't kill him." White Glint's pilot informed him, "He was just discharged from the hospital a week ago and is looking for another rematch with you."

Ichika laughed, "I'm looking forward to it!"

Both machines lunged their blades forward in a piercing maneuver, causing them to nearly hit their necks.

"Draw."

**~oOo~**

Out of curiosity, many of the academy's students went to the hangar where the two ACs finally landed with their pilots disembarking the respective units. And to their surprise the pilot of the white machine was young, probably around Ichika's age, probably two years older. He had silvery hair and gemstone-like green eyes and fair skin.

At the front of the crowd was Houki holding little Chifuyu and to her side was Ichika's older sister Chifuyu.

"Chifuyu-nee, I would like you to meet Jason Castagnier, pilot of the White Glint, and an old friend of mine."

"It's an honor to meet you, Chifuyu Orimura." Jason shook the woman's hand with a bright smile, "Your brother spoke very highly of you."

"Did he now?" the woman raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother who was sporting a blush while scratching the back of his head. "I also noticed you two were once enemies."

"That was a year ago, ma'am." The silver haired man replied, "We were just two sides of the same coin. To have fought a pilot like him was an amazing feet on its own."

"Oh come on man, I wasn't that great."

"Not that great?" Jason snorted, "You were a legend in the National Disarmament War, having fought over a hundred enemies in a single battle and won."

"It was actually only two dozen ACs in that one battle."

"Semantics!"

Her brother was a war hero!? Chifuyu looked at her brother with widened eyes who was just smiling sheepishly.

"So…" Ichika turned to Jason, "you took up the mantle of White Glint?"

"Yeah." The silver haired young man nodded with a sad smile, "He was a great friend to me, so I only thought it was right. I'm really sorry about Fiona."

"Think nothing of it." Ichika replied whilst shaking his head, "There was no way I could have predicted that attack, I thought by hiding ourselves from the rest of the world we would be safe. It was a miracle alone that Chifuyu-chan got out unscathed."

Jason smiled and looked at the baby Houki was holding, he walked up to the child and patted her on the head, "Hey squirt, you got bigger. Just don't grow up to be an idiot like your dad okay?"

"I heard that you pretty boy." Ichika slapped the back of the young man's head, "So you work for Line Ark now huh?"

"I'll tell you the rest later, right now I'm starving."

**~oOo~**

Thankfully it was still dinner time and Ichika reheated the food they left on their table, but now they had another guest. The girls of course were elated to see that the newcomer is a male, and he's single. "Say Ichika, did you notice your friend Houki looks a lot like Fiona?"

"No… I didn't." he replied as he looked at Houki and finally realized the resemblance. "That explains why Chifuyu-chan is so clingy to her."

Houki looked at the now sleeping baby, "Are you saying that I'm this world's counterpart to Fiona?"

"Most likely." Jason replied and nodded, "And odds are if you did a blood test, you two will be related. How in the hell did you not notice this Ichika?"

"I don't know, nor do I want to know anymore. Houki is Houki and Fiona is Fiona, that's all there is to it. The importance is Chifuyu-chan finally has a mother figure, her happiness comes first."

Those words made Houki's heart race, it made her feel for him even more knowing he would do anything for his daughter. Though it still made her feel horrible that she could be replacing Fiona, as much as she wants to be with Ichika, she couldn't do that to him, she couldn't do that to Chifuyu-chan.

"Oh man, this is the best food I have ever tasted! This world is awesome!" Jason ate his steak with glee and enthusiasm, after eating nothing but MREs and rations, freshly cooked food was certainly a nice chance.

"Jason we have to be a bit more subtle, the people of this world are still ignorant to the world we lived in. Only a select few know it exists."

"Right, sorry."

"Always the enthusiastic one aren't you?"

"Hey," Jason chided, "I'm not all subtle like you, ya know?"

Houki giggled at the friendliness these two, it was at least nice to have met one of Ichika's friends from the 'other' world.

"So how in the world did you get yourself an AC like that?" Ichika asked as they looked down at the hangar from the window.

"I had Line Ark build it." Jason answered, "It was a bit pricy though, overall fifteen to twenty million."

Ichika whistled, "That's something else, so what's the status of the other side?"

"Hell." Jason put it quite bluntly, "They all found out of the existence of this world."

"Are they planning to invade?"

"Oh hell no." Jason shook his head while snorting, "They want to secure a "seed" sample, with that they can start the rebirthing process and flush any remaining radiation. But it's going to turn into one bloody war as one of the towers has some sort of gate that leads to here. And all three major factions are fighting for it, see who can 'save the world' first."

"So how did Line Ark get their hands on something like that for you to get here?"

"Line Ark is actually sitting on an underground TOWER, no one but us knows about it and Line Ark wants no part of the war, so they're just sitting on the fence for now."

As Houki listened to the conversation, the more she learned how brutal the 'other' world is, it shocked her to the core that Ichika had lived through it, and it seems another war was brewing. It seems that world knew nothing but war.

"So what are going to do now?" Ichika asked his friend as he took a sip from his drink.

"I don't know, I can go back to Line Ark whenever I want, but I kinda want to see more of what his world is like."

Ichika narrowed his eyes, "Line Ark is risking a lot by doing this for you."

"I told them that, but they want me to covertly secure a 'seed' sample for them."

He sighed, "Fine, as for me I'm just a student here who is also taking a few contracts here and there."

"Can't leave the life of a Raven huh?"

"Aren't we called LYNXs now?"

"Meh." Jason shrugged, "Doesn't really matter. I guess hang around for a bit, you don't mind if I use your hangar and bunk in it?"

"By all means go ahead, feel free to use the tools there if you need to perform maintenance on your unit."

**~oOo~**

Out in the academy park, Ichika sat down beside Houki who was still holding onto a now sleeping little Chifuyu. "A war hero, I never thought you would be one."

"They exaggerated their reports."

"Nevertheless, my childhood friend is a war hero."

He rolled his eyes and leaned forward, looking at the night sky with the moon's reflection was shining on the water. Houki then placed a hand on his as she smiled at him, as if she knew what he was thinking about.

"What happened to that girl who used to be a tsundere when we were kids?"

She playfully stuck her tongue out before giggling, "She's still here, only that she has a responsibility now."

"I'm sorry if I laid that responsibility on you so suddenly." he said with remorse.

She shook her head, "Don't be, I'm more than happy to, and besides my crazy sister would be ecstatic to have a niece that looks like her best friend."

They both laughed at that but then quieted down as they saw little Chifuyu shuffle in her sleep. "I'm guessing she's building an IS for you as we speak."

"Probably…" she shrugged, "I haven't called her about it… I just… I'm still mad at her when the government took us for protection, I didn't want to go… somehow I blamed her for your disappearance, I mean if the IS didn't exist, you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped in the first place."

"What's done is done Houki." He said as he laced his fingers with hers much to her surprise, "I'm here now aren't I? At least, try and talk to her, I know she can be quite… eccentric most of the time, but she's still your sister."

Her face flushed at the fact that her hands were now intertwined with his. At his words she simply nodded as she could not find it in herself to speak.

"Houki?"

"Hm?" She looked at him when she heard him call her name and what happened next made her go blank.

Ichika just leaned forward and planted his lips onto hers in a kiss.

**[Play outro: Sands of Time by BACK-ON]**

Her eyes widened at first because of what was happening but then slowly closed them, returning the kiss.

**NA: And cue fan girl screams… no seriously cue them right now.**

**Tune in next time!**

**CIAO!**


	7. Unknown IS

**NA: Off topic, finally bought myself a High Grade MSN-06S Sinanju, the one Full Frontal uses in Gundam Unicorn.**

**Would you guys like to see Sinanju as an IS in a fanfic? Let me know.**

**Chapter 7: Unknown IS**

"So since Cecilia is the only one with a personal IS, she will be going on the inter-class tournament." Ichika told them as he stood in front of the classroom board.

"I'll do my best!" Cecilia declared with a lot of enthusiasm, still unaware that Ichika and Houki are secretly already a couple. The reason for the secrecy is that Houki won't become public enemy number one in the school, although rumor has it Jason might enroll for the sake of studying his White Glint.

"At this point, only the representatives from class 1-1 and 1-4 have personal ISs, so it should be easy to win this!" one of the students said.

"That information is outdated!" a voice came from the door and all eyes went to it, revealing a short light brown haired girl tied into twin tails and green making a face splitting grin. "The representative of class 1-2 now has a personal IS, too, so it won't be so easy for you to win anymore."

"I'm sorry," Ichika asked with as he raised an eyebrow, "and you are?"

"The name is Lingying Huang of class 1-2, representative candidate of the People's Republic of China, but you guys can call me Rin, remember that!"

"Noted."

***PANG***

"Ow! WHAT WAS THAT FOR… eep!"

Chifuyu walked into the classroom with her usual clipboard and used to hit the girl on the head, "It's time for SHR. Head back to your own class."

"C-Chifuyu-san."

"You'll call me Orimura-sensei! You're blocking the door here, so get back to class. You're bothering me."

"So-Sorry…" Rin trembled and retreated from the door, "I'll come back later. Don't run away, Ichika Orimura!"

After the girl named Rin went back to her classroom next door, Ichika who was still standing by the board raised an eyebrow at his sister, "An acquaintance of yours, sensei?"

"You can say that…" she said with a hint of sadness, "Now get back to your seat."

"Hai."

**~oOo~**

Houki was in her own personal world right now, she was still feeling tingly from the kiss Ichika gave her last night, and it made feel amazing.

_Flashback_

_"W-What was that for?" Houki stammered as her face went completely red, little Chifuyu was still in her arms so she had to remain composed lest she drop the child._

_"I can't kiss the girl I like?" Ichika whispered that made her shiver in delight. "I want to give us a chance, for you and for Chifuyu-chan."_

_"Ichika I-mmph." She was silenced as Ichika placed his lips onto hers._

_"Houki Shinonono, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Houki was silent for a minute or two before smiling with eyes slightly watering, "Of I course, I would love to."_

_End Flashback_

"Shinonono, I'm waiting for an answer."

"Yes! What?" she was immediately snapped out of her daydream as the intimidating voice of her boyfriend's older sister immediately stood over her.

"Well?"

"I-I didn't hear the question."

***PANG***

"Ow!"

**~oOo~**

Just that morning alone, Houki and surpisingly Cecilia as well were each given five warnings from Yamada-sensei and three smacks on the head courtesy of the raven-haired teacher.

"Were you seriously daydreaming during class?" Ichika asked his girlfriend with an amused tone as they decided to eat in the hangar as a family with little Chifuyu on her booster seat. "I'm flattered that you were daydreaming about me, but still…"

"Oh just eat your food!" Houki grumbled as she took a bite from her sushi, "I can't help it… I mean you kissed me twice last night."

"Okay so it is my fault…"

"I didn't say that." Houki gave him a sorry look, "I just can't believe that you asked me to be your girlfriend, even if we are making the relationship a secret."

"I just don't want everyone declaring you public enemy number one."

"I know…" she answered, "let's just eat our lunch."

"Okay."

"Ma!" little Chifuyu babbled out as she looked at the brunette.

"Right, right, sorry." Houki said and gave the infant a small spoonful of baby food, "There, happy?"

Little Chifuyu just gurgled and clapped her hands, indicating that she was satisfied.

"You're a good mother, you know that?"

"You told me that this morning." She playfully said with a tinge of red on her cheeks, "But thanks. It feels weird being a mom, but at the same time it's great."

"Being a parent brings out the best of us I guess." He said with a smile that made her face heat up once more, "It certainly makes you more beautiful."

"Can you stop teasing me?"

"I'm just saying it because it's true." He then leaned over to her and captured her lips into a loving kiss with little Chifuyu giggling at the scene, in her eyes it was just her mommy and daddy playing.

"Keep this up and you're going to end up spoiling me." She chided.

"Is that a bad thing?"

**~oOo~**

"Like I said earlier, I have come to declare war!" the girl called Rin pointed her finger at Ichika as the trio of dorm room 1025 went up to the cafeteria to get some desert, "Eh… who's the kid?"

"She's my daughter." Ichika answered.

"No seriously, who's the kid?"

"She's my daughter."

"…"

"EH!?" Rin started sputtering out nonsense as her eyes started bulging out, "B-But you're only…!"

"Only fifteen, actually I'm turning sixteen soon."

"That's not the point! How can you have a daughter!?"

"Would like for me to explain to you how-"

"I know where babies come from you idiot!" Rin hissed loudly with her cheeks reddening, "I'm just finding it hard to believe that someone as young as you already has a daughter!"

"Well that sort of information is personal."

"And the mom."

Ichika gritted his teeth with Houki holding his arm trying to comfort him, "Dead…"

"O-Oh…" that made the Chinese representative feel bad for asking that question. "I'm sorry."

"Just… don't bring it up next time, and that goes for all of you as well!" he told everyone as he gave them the infamous "Chifuyu" glare.

That glare alone made everyone nod, though they were saddened to find out the mother of his child died.

The trio then got their desert of the day which was chocolate pudding and sat at their usual seat, with Rin and Cecilia following them. The latter who just arrived to get her own cup of pudding.

"So how is you got to know my sister?"

"Oh me?" Rin pointed to herself to which he nodded, "Oh I met her accidentally when I came to my boyfriend's small restaurant, it seems she goes there as well. He and his sister both have red hair and their family…"

"Dan Gotanda, you're dating Dan Gotanda?"

"Yeah!" Rin nodded as she now sported a surprised look, "You know him?"

"Aside from Houki here, he and his sister are my childhood friends."

"Wow!" Rin laughed, "Small world."

"I haven't seen him in a while," he said as he looked at Houki, "maybe we should go visit them, it's been a while since I last saw them and it would be nice for them to meet you and Chifuyu-chan."

"Ahem." Cecilia cleared her throat and glared at Rin, "Since you seem to have forgotten about me, miss Representative Contender from China…"

"Who are you?" Rin asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Who am I!?" the blonde Englishwoman hissed as she haughtily placed a hand on her chest, " I'm Cecilia Alcott, the representative contender from England! Don't tell me you haven't heard of me?"

"Sorry, I'm just not interested."

"Wha! You! Wha-What!?" Cecilia got so angry that she started sputtering again and couldn't say anything, and much to her dismay little Chifuyu thought it was funny to see her sputter like that, her face flushed red like a cooked cuttlefish.

"Why you… I won't lose to someone like you!" Cecilia finally found her voice.

"Really?" Rin raised an eyebrow as she proudly puffed her chest, "Don't underestimate me. I didn't get to be China's representative contender by being weak."

"HEYYO… oh." Jason walked in to see Cecilia and Rin glaring at each other, "What did I miss?"

"Oh hey Jay…" Ichika waved at his friend and former enemy, "Don't mind them, they're just being competitive."

"In a staring contest?"

"Kinda…"

"MA!" Little Chifuyu said…

"Hai, hai…" Houki chuckled and gave the baby who now became her daughter a spoonful of chocolate pudding. "At least you're not a picky eater, then again your father isn't either. "So Jason, I hear your going to enroll in this school at the behest of the UN."

"Yeah, they wanna see how White Glint works." The silver-haired young man replied, "They already started tests on some of their prototype ACs but they need more data, so they sort of hired me by enrolling me into the school. So in a sense they're paying me to go to school."

Ichika rolled his eyes, in battle Jason is an extremely serios pilot but outside the cockpit he is as laid back as Joshua, the original White Glint.

"Oh!" Cecilia jumped back as she finally noticed the newcomer, "And who might you be?"

"Jason Castagnier, AC pilot and an old friend of Ichika." He said as he held out his hand, "I just got here."

"O-Oh, a pleasure to meet you." Cecilia shook his hand as she felt heat rise to her cheeks, Ichika was certainly handsome but this man was… an Adonis. He was just absolutely stunning.

"Oh you're being nice to him but not to me?" Rin huffed.

Ichika and Houki on the other hand looked at the two as the latter started giggling.

"Uh…" Jason felt heat rise to his cheeks as well as Cecilia hadn't let go of his hand yet, "you can let go of my hand now."

"O-O-Oh! I'm sorry!" Cecilia stammered, finally letting of the young man's hand.

**~oOo~**

**Few weeks later**

Since neither Ichika and Jason were qualified to join tournaments because of their different machines, they were only permitted to fight each other and as always, it would end in draws, whether they use laser swords or guns. On the day of the first match, Cecilia in her Blue Tears and Rin in her ShenLong hovered in the stadium with the two AC pilots watching them from the launching bay with their machines behind them sitting on standby.

The Shenlong was a melee specialist with a pair of large Chinese scimitars that can be combined into a single pole weapon, and for ranged attacks she had shoulder mounted impact cannons.

**[Contestants, please go into your positions.]**

"I won't lose to you blondie!"

"Hmph, as if you could beat me!"

Ichika sighs, "And there she goes again with her high and mighty attitude."

"Oh just leave her be." Jason chided, "Let them have their fun."

**[BEGIN!]**

Cecilia then opened fire with her sniper rifle and Rin dodged them, for a large IS it sure is mobile. The ShenLong then begun opening fire with her impact cannons, condensing air into the weapon and the resulting shockwave fires out like a cannon.

"It's an impressive weapon." Jason commented, "If we had something like that, we won't need shotguns and their low ammo capacity."

"No kidding, I'll see what I can find in the black market, they're bound to have something like that."

"You know if your sister finds out about you buying stuff from the black market, she'll kill you."

"She won't."

"And what about Houki? That woman can be quite scary when she's angry."

"Please don't remind me." Ichika then looked up to see a black spot coming towards the stadium, "Something's coming."

Without warning, the reinforced structure covering the arena was broken by a high powered laser. "Sensei, White Glint and I are moving in, cancel the match!"

"Understood, be careful out there." Chifuyu replied.

Both pilots got into their cockpits and activated their monitors, "A black IS not in the data?" Jason looked at the foreboding looking figure standing at more than three metres tall.

"Forget about the data, we got to take it down, it's obviously attacking the school on purpose."

Outside in the stadium, Cecilia and Rin stared at the black machine with massive arms pointing its cannons at the two. "Both of you stay back, we got this!" Ichika ordered them as the two NEXTs finally entered the fray.

Both ACs pointed their weapons, this time they were going in for the kill.

**NA: And done! So let me know about the idea I wrote at the beginning NA.**

**CIAO!**


	8. The Gotanda Eatery

**NA: Wow you guys are amazing, already at 70 reviews, thank you so much!**

**Chapter 8: The Gotanda Eatery**

"HELLO? HELLO? ORIMURA-KUN, CAN YOU HEAR ME? JASON-SAN!? Yamada-sensei must be especially anxious. She forgot that there's no need to shout into the I.S. comm. The people around her must think she's just weird.

"They said they can handle it, didn't they? I say we let them go for it!"

"W-WHAT? ORIMURA-SENSEI, HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING!?"

"Calm down and have some coffee." Chifuyu said as she walked over to the coffee table and poured herself a cup, "You're only stressing out because your blood sugar's getting low."

"...erm, Sensei? That's the salt..." Yamada-sensei said as she pointed to the spoon of salt Chifuyu was holding.

"What's salt doing in a coffee tray?"

"Who knows?" Yamada-sensei shrugged, "But it is clearly labeled. I can even read it from here."

"..."

"Ah, so you're worried about your brother? I can understand why you'd make a mistake like that."

"..."

An irritating silence fell. The silence pressed in ominously on Maya Yamada, so she tried to start a conversation.

"Oh, you know..."

"Yamada-sensei, please have some coffee."

"Huh? I-Is-isn't that the one you poured salt in..."

"Here!"

Maya was quite sure she was being offered the salty coffee, but she felt that defying Chifuyu at that moment could be even worse. She sniffled sadly as she accepted. "I-I'll take it then..."

"The coffee is hot so just gulp it down in a single swallow."

Chifuyu tapped on one of the displays and intel filled the screen: data on the 2nd arena.

"The barriers are set at level 4... and the doors are all locked? Did the unknown I.S. do that?" Yamada-sensei asked.

"It sure looks that way. Since we're in complete lockdown, we can neither evacuate nor send support." Chifuyu deduced as her eyes were filled with worry, even if Ichika and Jason were piloting amazing machines she still can't help it. Though Chifuyu's voice was calm, her hands were trembling as she tapped at the screen.

She feared she was going to lose him a second time.

Houki who remained silent the entire, simply rocked little Chifuyu to sleep, but inside her she prayed that everything will be alright.

**~oOo~**

Bullets poured onto the black IS as it shielded itself from the attacks with a powerful barrier.

"Damn!" Ichika cursed, "That thing's got a powerful barrier, it isn't even PA!"

"Just keep firing!" Jason roared as his machine pulled the triggers, "Would be nice if we could use AA right now."

"Too dangerous." Ichika told him, "AA will tear this entire building apart. It's meant to be used in open areas. Cecilia, just keep your distance and keep firing, we'll handle it at this range!"

"R-Right!" the Englishwoman just acknowledged and kept firing her rifle. Rin also begun using her impact cannons as she believed that these two AC pilots knew what they were doing, they certainly brought an aura that felt like they were war veterans or something.

"Firing missiles!" Ichika informed them as his shoulder weapons opened and fired a torrent of missiles, after all the missiles hit, everything went silent. As the smoke cleared the black IS was on the ground as it tried to move, the torrent of lead, lasers, and explosives had finally done it.

The Supplice walked over and pointed its assault rifle directly to the head and pulled the trigger, the sound of the gun echoing through the entire stadium. The fact that he pulled the trigger shocked the two IS pilots in the stadium, that was just absolutely merciless of him.

**~oOo~**

"Command, this is Berlioz…" Ichika reported in, "Enemy neutralized, craft seems to be unmanned, I see no blood."

"R-Roger that Berlioz, good work." Yamada-sensei stammered as she was shaken by the fact that Ichika did something like that. After she deactivated the radio she turned to Chifuyu with a shocked look, "That was a bit shocking to see."

Chifuyu nodded, it was a side of her brother she did not want to see, a merciless side. Whatever wars he fought, it changed him completely, "Berlioz this is Orimura…" she activated the radio once more, "Bring that IS in for analysis."

"Copy that, Berlioz out."

His voice was certainly soldier-like, that made Houki worry, she knew he was a military man but to be a wife of a soldier certainly made her worry. But at least the crisis was over.

**~oOo~**

Houki placed little Chifuyu in the crib of their room, Ichika told her he had business with Chifuyu to attend to, most likely about the unmanned IS.

**~oOo~**

Fifty metres below the school grounds where only the people with the highest access can get through, Chifuyu, Maya, Jason and Ichika were in some sort of lab analyzing the unmanned IS that attacked them.

"I've completed analysis of the rogue IS." Maya said as she looked at the computer screen.

All over the world, countries and organizations are continually experimenting to push IS technology forward. Remote control and autonomous movement were two popular technologies for research, and one of those was almost certainly used to control the rogue IS. Just how far the world had progressed with that technology was something members of the IS Academy were ordered to keep quiet.

"We don't know how the IS was controlled. Orimura-kun's last attack burned out the core, and it's unlikely that we can repair it."

"...and the core?" Ichika was the next one to ask.

"...not registered."

"Is that so?" Chifuyu said, then muttered, "As I expected."

Maya shot her a startled look. "Do you know something?"

"No, nothing. Not yet."

Jason walked over to the machine and examined its weapons, "These weapons are illegal as well. No way any regulated IS would have something like this, these things are designed to cut through barriers."

"So we're most likely looking at a shady organization."

"Again?" Jaso whined, "We already have to deal with that at the 'other side'. Now we have to deal with one here?"

"What was this organization?" Chifuyu asked them.

"The type that enjoys building WMDs as if they were nothing but toys." Ichika scoffed, "They call themselves The Foundation, that's all we know. On the bright side they don't use nukes."

"That's very comforting." Jason retorted and then turned to the black IS, "So it uses an unregistered IS core, this proves that someone was able to reverse engineer it. If whoever made it spreads this kind of news, this could smell bad news."

"So for now we keep our eyes peeled." Chifuyu said, she then looked back at the console screens with steel in her gaze – a look more appropriate for a warrior than a teacher – a look that left no doubt she was once a legendary pilot who stood above all others.

**~oOo~**

"I'm back."

"Welcome back." Houki walked up to him and greeted him with a kiss, as if they were married. "So any news."

"You're not gonna like it."

"Well then tell me."

After closing the door he walked over to his daughter who was peacefully asleep and then sat down on the bed with Houki, "The core of the black IS dubbed the Golem was unregistered."

Houki's eyes went wide at the news, "That's not possible."

"Well it is now."

Houki sat there beside her boyfriend dumbfounded and horrified, this was certainly not what she was expecting. "What are you going to do about it?"

"We don't have any leads so for now we're keeping our eyes peeled."

**~oOo~**

**Few days later**

**Sunday**

Ichika, Houki and little Chifuyu were over at the Gotanda residence for the weekend. Dan Gotanda, who hand't seen his childhood friend in a long time was shocked to see him with a daughter, and his girlfriend was taking the role as mother since the original mother passed away half a year ago.

"Go missing for a couple of years, come back as a father… you never cease to amaze me." Dan Gotanda who is also Lingyin Huang's boyfriend said, "And you're also my girlfriend's schoolmate."

"Rin is certainly an interesting character." Ichika commented.

"And you must be Houki, I remember you a bit but not much."

Houki just smiled while little Chifuyu played with her stuffed toy on the young woman's lap.

"How's your sister by the way?"

"Oh she's doing great." Dan told him, "She's a third year in middle school now. So by next year she plans on attending the IS Academy."

Onii, hurry up and come eat already. Lunch is ready-" Kicking the door down and walking in is Dan's little sister-Gotanda Ran.

"Ah, hi, long time no see. Sorry for disturbing you here." Ichika waved at the red haired girl

"I-Ichika-san!?" Ran's shoulder-length hair is tied back with only a hair clip holding it from behind, and she's wearing shorts and a sleeveless vest. It's really a get-up that focuses on functionality.

Houki glared at the girl who was wearing such a skimpy getup, then again she didn't expect company… but still.

"O-Oh wow, y-you're really back."

Houki could realize that this girl likes him, unfortunately Ichika doesn't as he is already in a relationship with her.

Ran, you could at least knock, right? You'll be considered a shameless woman—"

Ran instantly shot her older brother a glare, "...Why didn't you tell me that he would be here..."

"Oh, wait, I didn't tell you?" Dan gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, my bad. Ah hahahaha..."

Ran got fidgety and looked at Ichika, completely ignoring Houki and the baby, "If, well, if it's alright, please join us for lunch, Ichika-san! You aren't leaving yet, right?"

"Oh, sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks. Houki and I will be right down then."

"It, it's alright..." she then shot a glare at Houki whom she returned easily.

***BAM!* **

After Ran slammed the door shut, silence then filled the air.

**~oOo~**

The pseudo-family then went downstairs with Dan and got their meals, Ran who suddenly decided to change her outfit into a more nice looking light blue dress and let her hair down walked up to them. "I'm Ran Gotanda, nice to meet you."

"Houki Shinonono, Ichika's girlfriend."

Ichika mentally sighed, Houki was being possessive again, which worries him as it usually means she's going to start a fight.

"I see…" Ran just smiled sweetly at Houki, too sweetly. "Very _nice _to meet you."

_"Likewise."_

Ichika shot his girlfriend a glare before feeding his daughter some babyfood.

"Oh she's so cute, she looks your sister, is she your niece? I never knew Chifuyu-san had a daughter."

"She's not my sister's daughter." Ichika said, "She's mine."

Ran just stared at the baby before looking at Ichika and then back at the baby, "Eh?"

"She's my daughter."

"Eh?"

"And Houki is the adoptive mother."

"Eh?"

"We're sort of a family."

"Not sort of." Houki interjected as she pointed her chopsticks at her boyfriend, "We ARE a family."

The next thing that happened, Ran was huddled into the corner of the Gotanda Eatery with a downcast look as she started drawing imaginary circles with her finger.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ichika whispered to his girlfriend. "I mean I know she likes me but…"

"It's fine, she'll get over it."

"...I've decided." Ran immediately got over her stupor. "I'm taking the IS Academy entrance exam next year."

"Good for you." Houki said with sarcasm while feeding her daughter some more baby food.

Ran seemed unfazed by the sarcasm but inwardly she was seething that she was Ichika's girlfriend instead of her. And now she had just found out Ichika has a daughter, whether Houki was the real mother or not didn't matter.

"Danny Boo!" Lingyin Huang nicknamed Rin walked in to the eatery with a bright smile. "Oh Danny Boo, your super sexy girlfriend is here!"

Dan slammed his face onto the table as his face went red like the color of his hair.

Ichika looked at his old friend with an amused look, "Danny Boo?"

"Don't ask…" Dan comically wept, "for the love of God don't ask."

**NA: Well Houki was being extra possessive this, and maybe she was being a bit bitchy, oh well… and Danny Boo… hehehe… Danny Boo.**

**Tune in next time!**

**CIAO!**


	9. I am

**NA: And now here we are!**

**Chapter 9: I am…**

"Both of you, stand down!" Chifuyu barked at the escalating situation, just a few seconds ago one of her students from Germany went ahead to try and slap her younger brother, only for her to be restrained by his quick reflexes.

"Do you have some sort of death wish?" Ichika hissed at the silver haired girl with an eyepatch on her left eye.

"That's my line you _dumpkoff!_" the girl retorted and tried to break free from his hold.

"I said STAND DOWN!" Chifuyu barked, and finally both of them relented. "Both of you sit down this instant, I will deal with you later after class. Now you, introduce yourself."

"R-Right, I am Charlotte Dunois, nice to meet you all!"

**~oOo~**

"What was the meaning of this, Laura Bodewig?"

"I refuse to accept him as your brother!"

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Ichika hissed while gritting his teeth, "Do you really want to die?"

"Ichika, enough!" Chifuyu ordered him, this was not going well, she had to drag the both of them into her office as to not create a public incident. "I will not have you two try and kill each other, so unless you two create some sort of compromise…"

"As if this little insect can harm me." Laura scoffed at the black haired young man.

"Underestimating me already?" Ichika sneered. "If that will be all sensei, I will be heading down to the hangar."

"Just go." Chifuyu then shooed him off but then looked at Laura, "But you're staying."

"Yes, instructor."

**~oOo~**

Down at the hangar where Houki was in her IS suit, rushed up to her boyfriend, "Are you okay, that gave me a scare."

"I'm fine, although that girl thinks she's holier than thou."

That made the brunette frown, "Who does she think she is to try and hit you?"

"Apparently she was under Chifuyu-nee's tutelage in Germany, I think that girl hates me because she forfeited her match seven years ago in the Mondo Grosso."

"So she blames you because her streak was ruined?" she looked incredulous, "Unbelievable!"

"Let's just go, I still have to help out during the IS practice for the others, that means you too."

**~oOo~**

Out in the field where several Uchiganes were deployed, Ichika arrived with his AC and noticed Laura wasn't present, that's good at least. The newcomer Charlotte Dunois was there, and by the necklace she was wearing she must have her own personal IS. He jumped off from his unit's cockpit and noticed Cecilia and Rin on the ground in a small crater, looks like they lost to… "Yamada-sensei?"

"Hi Orimura-kun!" the green haired teacher in her Rafale Revive IS waved at him.

"Orimura, you're late." Chifuyu told him.

"Apologies sensei, Supplice needed a few more calibrations, some of them were damaged during the… incident."

Chifuyu nodded in understanding, she knew what he was talking about but he also read him like a book, he was still jumpy from that debacle this morning. "Just be sure to be on time next time."

"Hai!"

"Those with personal ISs will separate into groups. Orimura, since you do have knowledge in IS, you will group with the others as well."

Ichika nodded and motioned some of the girls in his class to follow him to where his AC was beside an Uchigane, Houki of course was in that group, there was no way she was going to let these girls get too close to him.

"Alright, I want you to line up by your student numbers, so the first one will be…"

"Me! Me! Me!" a girl with dark magenta eyes and hair raised her hand, "Call number one! Kiyoka Aikawa! I'm from the handball team! I like watching sports and jogging!"

"Ah, no fair!" one of the girls protested. And this ended up with the rest of the group doing their own introductions, except for Houki who had eyes twitching in irritation.

_'This is not a dating service.'_ Ichika sweat dropped at the introduction, "Okay, get onto the IS and start walking around a bit just to get the feeling of it."

Kiyoka did as told and got on the IS, after she was done it was Houki's turn to get on it, unfortunately Kiyoka forget to bend the IS down for easy access. "I can't get up."

"That's a common mistake!" Maya told them, "You'll just have to help her up."

"Yeah." Houki beamed, "Help me up."

Ichika chuckled and shook his head, "You sneaky little minx."

"Ah, no fair!" the girls cried out in protest as they watched Ichika pick Houki up like a prince would do to a princess.

"There you go." Houki then got in and fitted herself into the Uchigane.

"Ichika."

"Hm?"

"Where are we going to have lunch later?"

"You want the cafeteria, roof, or hangar?"

"Well I cooked lunch so I guess the roof would be nice."

"The roof it is."

**~oOo~**

"So…" Houki began, "how are we going to deal with Laura? She's obviously out to get you."

"I'll handle her, don't worry." Ichika assured her as he fed some baby food to little Chifuyu, "What we need to worry about is when she sees our baby girl, no doubt that she will be angered by the fact that I have a daughter that looks like Chifuyu-nee."

"If she harms her there will be hell to pay!" Houki growled.

"That I have no doubt." He said, "Best if Chifuyu-chan spends some time with Chifuyu-nee, that way she can get guaranteed protection and we can just worry about Laura, we will have to deal with her during the tournament, so this means I will have to formally challenge her."

Houki didn't argue, "That plan seems to be the best, I just wish I had a personal IS."

"Have you called your sister yet?"

"No."

"Ichika!" Jason ran up to the roof, "We got a situation!"

"What is it?"

"Cecilia and Rin are in the medical wing, they got into a fight with that Laura chick and got steamrolled!"

"!"

**~oOo~**

Ichika frowned at the sight as he hid behind a tree where Laura was voicing her disagreements with his sister.

"WHY ARE YOU A TEACHER HERE!?"

**~oOo~**

The next day out in the arena, Charlotte Dunois was practicing her shots with her weapons on her custom built Rafale Revive. To her surprise Ichika came in with his Supplice, "Ah Ichika."

"Afternoon to you too."

"What a headache..." Chifuyu rubbed her temples as the fifteen year old girl was voicing her displeasure, "Don't let me repeat this again. I have my duties to perform, that's all."

"What kind of duties can you possibly have in this small far-east country!?"

Ichika shook his head in disappointment at the behaviour this girl was displaying. Wasn't she supposed to be in the military? She sure isn't acting like a soldier, more like a spoiled brat.

"Please instructor. Please come back to Germany to guide us. You can't even show off half your abilities here."

"Oh?"

"Basically, the students over here aren't worth teaching."

"Why?"

"They aren't prepared enough. They have too little sense of danger, they think that IS is a trendy thing, those low-class people aren't worth the time for instructor to te-"

"-End of the line, little lady."

"Ugh...!"

Chifuyu's voice actually scared her as she turned to gaze at girl.

"To think that you believe you're rather good after we haven't met in a while, is it? Just 15 years old, and you think that you're superior to others. I'm impressed."

"I, I'm..."

_'Egotistical little brat.'_ Ichika inwardly thought, _'She does have problems, that's for sure.'_

"It's getting late, go back to your dorm." Chifuyu ordered her, making her relent and do as she was told like a good little soldier. After Laura was out of ear shot, the black haired woman turned her head to look at the tree, "You know it's a bad habit to eavesdrop. I can't allow such abnormal fetishes."

"I'm not here about the German." Ichika said casually as he made himself known, "I'm here to ask a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"I need you to watch over Chifuyu-chan while I deal with this fiasco."

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes, "You don't mean…"

"I'm going to officially challenge her into a match. My AC against her IS, I'm going to end this. If she finds out that I have a daughter that not only looks like you but is named after she will see it as nothing but an insult."

"Do you absolutely think Bodewig will harm her?"

"I have no doubt." Ichika retorted, "I am a parent and I am only thinking about my daughter's safety. I will drop off with you later."

Chifuyu could only watch as her brother walked away, it unnerved her that he could be like this, sometimes she wished that he would be some clueless idiot that she would use her clipboard on as a disciplinary tool.

"You know…" Ichika paused as he turned his head to look at his sister, "You didn't have to go and try to rescue me seven years ago. I was nothing but a burden to you. In fact I actually envied you. I felt weak and useless, and I hated it."

At those words a single tear fell down the woman's cheek.

"So in a way I am thankful that it turned out the way it did." He said and noticed his sister's face with water welling in her eyes, "Now it's my turn to protect you."

**~oOo~**

After dropping off little Chifuyu at her aunt's, the couple were now sharing the same bed with Houki's head on his chest. "So the first match will be you and Laura as a special show for the UN."

"Yup, seeing as Laura's IS right now the most powerful I've seen, I also want to know what I can do, all I know is that it has some kind of barrier that prevents its target from moving towards her. So missiles are a definite must."

"Just promise me you'll be okay out there, she's not Cecilia, she's actually someone strong if Chifuyu-san trained her."

"I won't let my guard down." He said as he leaned his head and kissed her, "I am Berlioz, I always respect my opponents."

"What about Jason?"

"He's doing some contracts for the UN so he won't be back until the tournament." He then pulled Houki closer and leaned his head on hers.

"Ichika?"

"I love you."

Houki's heart raced at she heard those three sweet words, three words that she had always wanted to hear.

"I love you."

The brunette smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too."

**~oOo~**

**Day of the tournament**

The Supplice, a five metre tall machine of war stood towering over the two and a half metre tall Schwarzer Regen, an IS built for artillery as its large three metre long rail gun was there for all to see, the weapon was larger than the unit itself.

Both combatants stood there as they looked at the timer…

**5…**

Ichika breathed as both hands were on the controls.

**4…**

Laura glared at the large black machine, its left shoulder bearing the mark of a scythe with a large red blade pointed down. It unnerved her that such a machine existed, and only now was she able to see it personally.

**3…**

Ichika then begun to remember his first day as an AC pilot, how his mentor was with him on his training day.

_"Remember, Berlioz… never underestimate your opponent, respect their strength and their resolve to fight, for if you don't it would your doom."_

_"I will!" the young Ichika Orimura who was only thirteen nodded enthusiastically as he looked at his new AC, an 03-AALIYAH by Rayleonard, "This is mine?"_

_"That's right, your very own NEXT."_

_Ichika tilted his head in confusion, "Next?"_

_"NEXT." The mentor corrected, "They are the next generation in Armored Core, they are faster and much more well-rounded, able to equip more advanced weapons, but you must remember it all comes down to the skill of its pilot, and that is why I trained you so hard as I knew this day would come."_

**2…**

_"So what are you going to name your AALIYAH? It is tradition that all pilots name their crafts."_

_Ichika thought for a second and then smiled, "Supplice, I am going to name you Supplice. For it is going to inflict terrible pain upon its enemies, it is an executioner, a reaper. I will put down those who are dishonorable in battle, I will defend those who could not defend themselves."_

_"A fitting name for a machine such as this."_

_"And once I see my sister again, it will be I who will do the protecting."_

**1…**

The Supplice knelt forward with its two assault rifles at the ready, its OGOTO cannon and 051ANAM missile launchers were still folded but he was going to use it as a surprise when Laura uses her Active Inertia Canceller or AIC, an inertia that effectively stops any projectile and attacks directed at her.

He folded his hair back, showing more of his forehead as his eyes changed to that of a soldier, hardened by war, a warrior baptised in fire, eyes that can only be gained by being in the middle of it all.

**START**

Supplice then began to move, engaging its boosters as its eyes shined a bright red.

"I am… Berlioz…"

**[Outro: Where is the Future by BACK-ON]**

**NA: So Ichika does not have a split personality, but it's more like he is a different person when he finally feels like he has met a worthy opponent, thus he looks different with his hair swept back instead of the usual style he has. I wish I could draw what he looks like when he has his hair swept back, but imagine Meijin Kawaguchi from Gundam Build Fighters, that's the best I could think of.**

**Berlioz in AC4 was an honorable man, he is considered to be a charismatic leader and possesses a subtle streak of compassion. Although he was the top Original, Berlioz never underestimated his opponents, adding to his charismatic outlook.**

**I need help in picking out who would have been a great mentor to Ichika during his first days as a LYNX, any ideas?**

**The fight between Ichika and Laura will definitely be fun, I am still learning how to write battle scenes so you will have to excuse me.**

**Tune in next time!**

**CIAO!**


	10. Find out my mind

**NA: Pew pew pew! I like giant robots, starships and other stuff that's sci-fi… maybe I should watch Dredd, I hear it's definitely better than the Stalone version.**

**So a reviewer said I moved on from this story… I DID NOT YOU TWIT. I am just slower on udpates when it comes to the weekends as it is my rest time. So for goodness sake give me a break!**

**Chapter 10: Find out my mind**

***RATATATATATA***

The sound of automatic fire filled the large stadium as the Supplice skimmed over the ground, dodging the large magnetic rounds from the Schwarzer Regen's rail gun.

Laura blocked whatever rounds she could block, but unfortunately her AIC could only target one target, she could not do anything about the other weapon Ichika had, his shoulder mounted cannon that fires explosive rounds. It infuriated her, that this machine piloted by _him_ could give her such a difficult time.

Ichika was calm and collected, he never flinched in battle, because if he did it would mean certain death, a mistake that nearly cost him his life when he faced the White Glint at the battle of Old Peace City. He fired a few bursts from his 051ANNR Rifle, and as he did a flashback appeared before him.

_Fire…_

_Fire everywhere, that is what Berlioz saw as he entered the ancient city being occupied by enemy forces. He looked at the area of what used to be the city of Tokyo. The radiation had finally subsided in this area but it did not mean that this place would once again be teeming with life, no… it meant it was a strategic asset for two warring factions._

_He had been sent here to assess to the situation as Rayleonard planned on restoring this city, but unfortunately other corporations and factions had eyed this city for a forward base, thus they had sent their ace LYNX to deal with it._

_There were no enemy NEXTs in the area, only foot soldiers and MTs. One by one, they were cut down by the infamous Berlioz, feared by his enemies for his utter ruthlessness in battle, while some of the enemy forces had retreated as soon as they caught sight of the foreboding AC, some were brave enough to stand and fight, but only for them to be cut down._

_Hundreds of dead soldiers and MT wrecks the ancient city of Tokyo, within the confines of the Supplice's cockpit, Ichika just stared blankly at the fiery scene. He had finished his mission and would be handsomely rewarded for this, for that was the life of a mercenary._

_There is very little honor left in today's battlefield, and while some cling to it, others have completely let go, will and determination alone won't guarantee you victory._

_War has changed._

_And war changes you._

All he sees in Laura is a misguided child, he could tell that she was some sort of PLUS, a child genetically engineered for war… a super soldier… but she was cast aside as soon as the IS came into the picture. So Chifuyu trained her, she admired his sister, worshipped her almost.

Ichika could only look on in sadness as the girl furiously fired her weapon at her, but those shots would be either evaded or mitigated by his NEXT's PA. Laura would get angrier and angrier as her weapons were useless against the Supplice.

Not even her wire guided daggers would do anything as they would be cut down by the Supplice's 07-MOONLIGHT laser blade.

**~oOo~**

Seated on Houki's lap, little Chifuyu just clapped her hand and giggled at the battle. Houki simply held her tightly a she sat beside Rin, Cecilia and Charlotte.

"Amazing, so that's an Armored Core, I've always wanted to see one in person." Charlotte said in awe as the battle was obviously in Ichika's favor. "What is it called?"

"The model is called the 03-AALIYAH, but Ichika named it Supplice." Houki answered.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows, "Supplice? That mean's executioner in French. That is actually quite fitting, I mean the machine is black and it bears the emblem of a red scythe on its left shoulder."

"He went easy on me when I fought him." Cecilia commented as she watched the fight, "If he hadn't…"

**~oOo~**

"RRRRAAAAAAGH!" Laura roared and fired her rail gun once more, "Just go down already!"

"She's losing her cool." Ichika whispered to himself. "Scans say her stress level is rising, either she's not a PLUS or that she's… a failed experiment." He then switched radio frequencies and contacted his sister at the control room, "Chifuyu-nee, did you know your protégé is a PLUS?"

**~oOo~**

"A PLUS?" Chifuyu raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry, I meant super soldier." Ichika corrected himself, getting widened eyes from the woman.

"How do you know that?" the woman demanded, "That information is classified."

"I just figured it out, she's not the first super soldier' I've fought."

Chifuyu sighed, she knew her brother was perceptive, but even she did not expect this from him, "Just… be careful Ichika."

"I know…"

**~oOo~**

Skimming through the arena like they're skating, the two machines clashed their energy blades in thunderous roars. Beams of light and electricity rocked the field, the crowd grew restless, to them this fight was amazing. Many of the delegates from the UN were astounded that a machine like the AC could go toe-to-toe with an IS like Laura Bodewig's Schwarzer Regen, a state of the art IS.

As the Supplice neared Laura for another strike, the NEXT was frozen in place by Laura's AIC.

"Fool." Was the only word Ichika spoke as his OGOTO unfolded once more and aimed the barrel at the young woman's rail gun.

Laura widened her eyes as her rail gun Purizushi was ripped apart by the explosive round. She stepped back knowing he had found the once flaw of her AIC. Behind the cloud of smoke the Supplice then charged at her literally punched her.

"WHAT!?" Laura squawked as she felt the heavy impact of the Supplice's fist on her shielded abdomen, while the energy shield prevented any injuries, the shockwave still certainly hurt.

"Never let your guard down." Ichika told her.

"SHUT UP!" the silver haired girl roared and swung her beam saber only for the NEXT to avoid it and follow up with another punch. _'I… I can't lose! Not to him!'_

**~oOo~**

"Amazing!" Charlotte gasped, "The Dunois company has already started tests on prototype ACs, but to think it could get this powerful…"

"This is only just the beginning." Jason said as he walked in, "But I don't think Japan would take too kindly to the fact that the IS could be phased out by the more cheaper option, the Infinite Stratos after has become an image to Japan."

"My sister has probably already started outrageous projects of making ACs of her own." Houki said to their surprise, "She always likes trying out new things."

Rin nodded in agreement, no doubt that China would also do the same thing with things going on right now. Her country has always enjoyed creating new weapons for the military, and the AC would be no exception. She looked at the arena and widened her eyes in shock at what was happening. "What the-!"

"Ichika!" Houki shouted, "What are you doing!?"

**~oOo~**

Laura was screaming, _'I CAN'T LOSE! I WON'T LOSE!'_

Ichika stepped back and watched the scene unfold, some kind of dark energy engulfed the black IS.

Within Laura's IS, a single phrase had emerged in her HUD before darkness took over…

**[Valkyrie Trace System… ACTIVATED]**

"What in God's name?" Ichika whispered as he saw the black figure take the image of his older sister, "A mimicking system? No… this is something else."

_How do I save a life, how do I save one from a darkness that wants to take over?_

**[Urgent emergency! All matches are suspended! Situation's at level D. Teachers are to deploy to suppress the enemy! All guests and students, please evacuate! I repeat!]**

The voice of Chifuyu thundered all over the area through the PA system as barriers immediately shielded the dome, trapping Ichika within the arena with the black monster that took the form of his sister.

_"Sometimes…" a female voice came through, "You have to meet them head on, and make them see reason."_

**~oOo~**

"ICHIKA!" Houki banged the metal wall that prevented her from seeing her love. Jason took hold of little Chifuyu as the mother right now was in a state of panic. "We have to open this, he's trapped in there!"

"We can't!" Rin grabbed the brunette's arms, "None of us can!"

"But he's in there!"

"He'll be fine." Jason reassured him, "He's been through worse."

**~oOo~**

The LYNX got out of his AC and walked up to the black monster with his sister's sword the Yukihira Nigata. "I don't want to fight you anymore, Laura. I can feel your pain, I have felt it before."

The black figure simply stared at her while within the mind of Laura, she remembered one of the conversations she had with Chifuyu.

_"You have a brother?"_

_"I did." Chifuyu said with a sad smile, this was the first time Laura had seen her show any emotion, "He… died years ago, I couldn't protect him because I was too weak."_

_"But how can you be weak!?" Laura protested, "You are stronger than anyone here!"_

_"And yet I couldn't save the one that mattered to me the most." Chifuyu told her, "How can there be strength when you can't use it for what matters most to you?"_

Ichika touched the black figure's hand, "I can feel your pain, it is the pain only a soldier can feel… we are kindred spirits… you and I."

The figure then swung its sword but then the blade stopped right above Ichika's head.

"I will not fight you, for we are comrades." He chuckled, "You're a fine warrior. Call me sentimental, but I wish we'd met under different circumstances..."

And just then, the black figure started to ripple and dissipate, revealing an unconscious Laura in her IS suit. She would have fallen onto the ground if Ichika hadn't caught her. As he held her, he placed a finger in his ear and spoke, "This is Berlioz to command, it's over…"

**~oOo~**

Laura woke up to see she was lying on a bed within the school's medical room. She turned to see her instructor sitting on a chair whilst reading a book.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Instructor?"

"Quite the man isn't he?" Chifuyu said as a chuckle escaped her lips, "He's a great leader, I can tell… so much charisma."

"I saw… his memories."

"I see." Chifuyu let out a sigh, "That information is classified, Bodewig. But you can tell my brother has been through so much… too much for someone his age, and yet he keeps moving forward. During his time on the 'other side', a lot of soldiers followed him because of that."

"I want to follow him too."

"Is that so?"

Laura nodded.

"Good for you…"

"I won't let him down."

"I know you won't."

**~oOo~**

**Next Day**

"Commander!" Laura stood in front of Ichika and gave him a salute.

Ichika chuckled at this scene, _'It seems I have gained a minion.'_ "At ease soldier, go to your seat."

"Sir!"

Houki looked at her boyfriend with a questioning look and all she got from was an 'I don't know'.

Chifuyu entered the room and placed her clipboard on the table, "Alright everyone settle down, we'll be on IS theories today."

Ichika looked at his sister as she went on with her lessons, things had finally gone back to normal.

**~oOo~**

**Later this evening**

Houki stood in the stadium that had been ravaged the other day, she pressed a button on her cellphone.

On the other side a woman with long purple hair that extends to her hips wearing a pair of robotic rabbit ears and a frilly maid like blue dress heard the ringtone coming from her cellphone. "This ringtone!"

"Hello, Hi hi? Every day!" the woman greeted with a very childish voice, "Hello!—This is everyone's favorite idol Shinonono Tabane!"

Houki's eye twitched and then released the phone from her ear.

"W-Wait! Houki-chan!"

The brunette then returned the phone to her ear, "Nee-san."

"Hi Houki-chan, how's my niece Chibi-Chi-chan? I want to meet her already!"

"Geh!" Houki gaped, _'How the hell she know that!?'_

"Oh well, I know why you called!"

That caught Houki's attention.

"You want it, right? The one and only machine that you want — Houki-chan's personal machine. I did prepare it for you! It's the strongest and far surpasses all other specs. And the name of that machine is..."

Tabane turned her head to see a crimson red IS.

**"AKATSUBAKI!"**

**NA: And there you have it! We are finally going to see the Silver Gospel very soon!**

** Tune in next time!**

**CHIBI-CHI-CHAN!**

**CIAO!**


	11. Ocean's Eleven!

**NA: It's beach and shopping time! I am SUPERIOR!**

**Chapter 11: Ocean's Eleven!**

The time to prepare for the school trip to the beach is underway and the Orimura/Shinonono family had gone down to the mall to purchase the necessary items. Normally something like this would make Houki jittery but thanks to the fact that Ichika had had a hand in her confidence boost, she no longer had any problem with wearing a bathing suit in public, plus she can't afford to look weak in front of her daughter.

In the train little Chifuyu was slamming her tiny hands on the train car's window as she was fascinated by the fact t the buildings outside were 'moving'.

Houki simply smiled at the baby's fascination as she kept slamming her little hands on the glass. The brunette had matured immensely these past months, while she still had a temper, she made sure to keep it in check, being a mother truly does wonders to one's character. Everywhere she walked, she bore a calm and gentle aura while still holding her strong demeanor. She needed to be strong for little Chifuyu, after she is officially her mother the day she got the results for the blood tests.

_Flashback_

_Chifuyu Orimura looked at the results as the family sat across her table. She could not believe it, despite Houki being this world's counterpart to Fiona from the 'other side', the tests did not lie. Houki was related to her niece in blood._

_Houki is the mother of Ichika's child._

_Inside the brunette's mind, she was both shocked and happy. She had absolutely no words to say as this was nothing short of a miracle. She then feared the worst though, how was she going to explain this to her parents? She never even had sex and yet here was little Chifuyu, her daughter and a child related to her in blood._

_The older woman looked at the worried face and then finally spoke, "Don't worry about your parents, we won't tell them until the time is right and besides your sister would no doubt protect her existence, she maybe a bit… eccentric, but she still cares for you."_

_"Hai." Houki silently said and nodded._

_"So for now, you're all excused. You still need to prepare for the trip. Dismissed."_

_End Flashback_

"My baby." Houki whispered as she held little Chifuyu. "I just hope dad doesn't die of a heart attack."

"I'm sure he won't, I have no doubt we will have to tell them of my past." Ichika said, "We both know your sister already knows, nothing gets past her. So I hear that you called her last night, that IS must be something."

"Fourth generation." Houki told her while keeping little Chifuyu levelled as she started jumping on her lap, "Only she can pull off something like that."

"Well she is a 'Super' genius."

**~oOo~**

Everywhere they went, some people gave them funny looks.

Who wouldn't?

Two people no older than fifteen with a baby that looks like the guy would do that to you. And to add fuel to the fire they were confirmed to be the parents of said child. But they didn't care, all they cared about was that they were finally having some official family time.

"I would rather have them talk about me than talk about Chifuyu-chan." Was what they said. Truly what wonderful parents this child has.

Houki pushed the stroller as the little girl giggled and smiled as they went by the many stores that fascinated her. This was her first time outside as her parents were always busy with school, so this was certainly an experience. They stopped at the swimsuit store and Ichika had already picked out his swimming trunks, he then stayed with little Chifuyu as Houki was still choosing hers, "Ichika, what should I wear?"

"Get the white one, it matches your bow."

"This one?"

He nodded, "Yup, I'll pay for the both, so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, "I can just pay for mine."

"Don't worry." He reassured, "I'll handle it. Go ahead and get Chifuyu-chan's as well."

**~oOo~**

"Hey Ichika, Houki!" Rin waved at the family as she dragged her boyfriend Dan Gotanda around.

"You bought your stuff already?" Houki asked the Chinese representative candidate.

"Yup, I'm just having Dan help me since I'm also going out with his family after the trip, after all summer is closing and I need to get my swimsuits so that Dan will hopefully get a nosebleed out of it."

The couple laughed as they saw the dismayed look Dan was making.

"Dammit, woman!" Dan protested, "Do you really have to torture me!?"

"It's not torture if you're enjoying it." Rin playfully said, "I mean you did like that cat bikini I got."

Dan flushed a furious red, the same kind of red like his hair.

Ichika laughed a bit more before he spoke, "So where's your sister?"

"Probably still buying her set of swimsuits for the family trip, she's still dead set on impressing a certain someone."

Houki frowned but then Ichika wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well I'm already off the market."

"That's what I keep telling her." Dan said, "But she just won't listen."

"Just give it time." Ichika told him, "She will eventually give up."

"I just don't want to see her heartbroken."

"There's nothing I can do to prevent that Dan, you know that."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm going to keep dragging Ran around, I'll see you guys back at the Academy. Bye!" Rin then said her goodbyes and immediately went off without even giving a chance to let Dan say his goodbyes.

**~oOo~**

**The beach**

"KYAAAA! She's so cute!"

"Kawai!"

There she was, little Chifuyu wearing a little black swimsuit and wearing oversized shades while she sat beside her mother and played with the sand. All the girls from the class simply gathered around and fawned over her, she was just absolutely adorable.

And then came the father wearing black swimming shorts, showcasing his six pack abdomen and well-toned chest. All the girls then had looks of envy as they looked at Houki in her white two-piece bikini, she had quite the bust that made all of them envious. Her body was like that of a goddess while the man with her was an Adonis, they simply made the perfect pair.

It certainly didn't help them that Cecilia and Jason hooked up a month ago, and now there he was helping her put sunscreen on her back while she made unnecessary moans that caused the white haired young man to flush red.

Ichika and Houki then took little Chifuyu into the water and immediately she began to enjoy the feeling of her feat touching the cold sea water. The baby giggled as she held onto the hands of her parents, the scene simply made the perfect picture of the perfect family. little Chifuyu inside the swim ring patted her hands on the water and laughed, enjoying the splashes of water on her little face. She babbled and gurgled and laughed, enjoying the strange feeling. Her parents simply held onto her inflatable ring while she played.

**~oOo~**

From afar Chifuyu Orimura smiled at the scene, her niece enjoying time with her parents, her younger brother. Ichika was able to give his child something their parents never gave the day they abandoned them.

For most of her life before he disappeared into the 'other side', she raised her brother as if he were her own child. The older sister became the mother, the day she thought he died, was the day her entire world shattered and became the strict woman that she is now. Seven years later, the day he appeared piloting a five metre tall black machine known only as an Armored Core, her world came back. She felt an immense feeling of pride in her heart the day he presented his daughter to her, Chifuyu J. Orimura.

The little girl looked so much like her it was simply astonishing, but because of her Ichika matured at an extreme rate, he held an aura of responsibility and charisma like never before. But it also made her feel sad…

She was scared that he wouldn't need her anymore.

_"I will always need the woman who raised me, even when it looks like I don't. I'm stupidly prideful like that." He said while scratching the back of his head._

He was like her in more ways than one.

"He really takes after you, Orimura-sensei." Maya walked in wearing her swimsuit that generously exposed her cleavage, "He has your look of seriousness."

"You think so?" Chifuyu asked her.

"I know so." The green haired teacher nodded and giggled.

"Am I good sister, Maya?"

"Orimura-kun thinks so."

"He does?"

"He told me one time, he says you are the best sister in the whole world and nothing will ever change that."

"I see." Chifuyu for once gave a warm smile as she heard those words. The green haired woman was unaware that a lone tear fell down the raven-haired woman's face.

**~oOo~**

The couple stared at Charlotte standing beside what seemed to be a mummy wearing an eyepatch with silver hair sticking out of the sides, "Laura?"

"She's just being shy."

"I can't allow myself to look embarrassing in front of the commander! I just can't!" Laura said in a muffled tone through the cloth.

"We're technically off duty, Laura." Ichika said, "Enjoy yourself for today, that's on order."

"_Ja-Jawhol_!" Laura then unbended herself and revealed herself to be wearing a frilly black two-piece swimsuit. "You can laugh at me now."

"Don't be absurd!" Ichika said, "You look cute, doesn't she Houki?"

"Hai, she does."

"R-Really?"

"Mm." Ichika nodded, "I'm sure there's a guy who will think so too."

"C-Cute… I-I l-look c-cute…"

"I think we broke her." Houki whispered into her lover's ear, "Yeah we definitely broke her."

"What do we do?" Ichika whispered in return.

"Just let her be."

"C-Cute… I-I'm c-cute…" Laura then started wandering around the beach, repeating the words 'I'm' and 'cute' as her face went completely red.

"I don't she's ever been complimented like that before, so it's a new experience for her." Charlotte said while chuckling. "I can tell she's lived quite a sheltered life in terms of socializing."

"Well she did grow up to be nothing but a soldier right?" Houki asked them.

"Chifuyu-ne told me that's how she was raised." Ichika told her.

"Guys!" one of the girls waved at them, "You wanna play some volleyball?"

"We'll play too!" Maya walked in with Chifuyu who was revealed to be wearing quite an attractive black swimsuit with a garter on her left thigh.

"Wow!" the girls said in awe, "Orimura-sensei, you look like a model!"

Ichika looked a bit shocked at the daring look his sister made, it made him feel embarrassed as this was the first time seeing his sister wear a swimsuit of any kind, minus the IS suits women wear, they don't count.

The rest of the day was then filled with fun and games with little Chifuyu at the center of it all, her laughter filled the air as the family enjoyed themselves for their first official vacation.

**~oOo~**

**Later that night**

"A lot of girls are jealous now you know?" Chifuyu told the brunette as she drank her can of beer.

"Are they now, am I supposed to be worried." Houki asked her with a raised eyebrow while feeding her daughter a bottle of milk.

"You've certainly gotten bolder."

"It comes with being a mother, even if it was a bit unexpected."

"I'm a bit shocked, you actually got to my level, or at least close to it."

"No." Houki said with a voice of confidence, "I'm certain I got to your level, I know how protective you can be when it comes to Ichika."

The woman simply sighed, "You've really gotten more confident, to be honest I'm surprised. You really do love him don't you?"

"I do." Houki said as she smiled warmly at her daughter, "After all he gave me something wonderful, I may not be Fiona, but I'm doing my hardest to be the best mother I can be for Chifuyu-chan. And Ichika gives amazing massages."

"Tch." Chifuyu clicked, "You practically stole my best massager."

The brunette giggled, "He still gives you them you know? So what are you complaining about?"

"Cheeky brat."

**~oOo~**

**The next day**

The couple woke up and went outside their room to see something that made them pale…

It was a pair of robotic bunny ears stuck on the ground that said:

**PLEASE PULL THEM OUT 3**

Ichika deadpanned and looked at his lover who gave him the same deadpanned look, they then both sighed. Little Chifuyu who was in the arms of her mother did not know what was going when Houki kneeled down in front of the pair of metallic pink rabbit ears. Without even realizing it, she had knelt down a little too close to it, making the toddler able to reach out to them and…

Pull them out.

"Ah crap." Houki paled as she realized what had just happened.

Ichika looked up to see something approaching them, "Is that a giant carrot?"

**NA: EHEHEHEHE! Chibi-Chi-chan pulled the rabbit ears out!**

**Tune in next time!**

**CIAO!**


	12. Marche au Supplice

**NA: And now here we are once again!**

**Chapter 12: Marche au Supplice**

This is not what Houki expected to happen. Here she was holding her daughter while her older sister Tabane 'The Great Genius' doted on little Chifuyu, showering her with dozens of stuff toys of all shapes and sizes, right now her entire room was filled with it.

"Well look on the bright side." Ichika said, "We won't have to buy toys for Chifuyu-chan."

"Let's just go," Houki said with a sigh, "sensei wants to see us."

**~oOo~**

"Good, everyone with personal ISs are here." Chifuyu said as she looked at the four young women before while Ichika tended to his machine with his daughter asleep on a travel basket.

"Uhm." Rin raised her hand, "Shinonono doesn't have an IS."

"That's about to be corrected with-"

"YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichika, Houki and Chifuyu deadpanned as they heard the childish voice of the one person that annoys them the most.

"CHHHHHIIIIIII~CHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN~!

As a cloud of sand and dust gathered, a figure came flying over at breakneck speed. A woman with long purple hair, rabbit ears and a blue maid dress soared through the air and came down towards Chifuyu. Chifuyu held down the woman who came flying over with one hand, grabbing onto her face too as the fingers sank mercilessly into the flesh.

"Yaa Yaa! I really missed you Chi-chan! Let's hug to show our love-fuheh!" the woman was interrupted as Chifuyu's hands squeezed her face at almost painful levels.

"Shut up, Tabane." Chifuyu ordered.

"Mmmn...your iron claw's as merciless as ever."

Right then and there, Houki hid behind a couple of crates sitting beside her lover's Armored Core. But even that didn't save her.

"Yaa!" Tabane popped her head over the crates and smiled at the brunette.

"Hello."

"Hehehe, long time no see. How long have we not met? A few years? Houki-chan's really grown up, especially the breasts~"

***GANK***

"I'm gonna hit you." Houki said as a shinai magically appeared on her hands.

"You've already hit me... and with a shinai! That's too mean! Houki-chan's soo mean~!" Pressing her head, Tabane looked teary eyed as she complained.

"Tabane!" Chifuyu barked out once more, "Introduce yourself, my students don't know what's going on."

The woman pouted but then spun around and waved at the other students, "Huh-that's so troublesome... hello, I'm the genius Tabane-san! That's all!"

"Tabane…" Rin gaped, "You mean that Tabane?"

"Tabane Shinonono." Charlotte said as she also gaped at the woman.

"So what about the thing I requested from you...?" Houki sounded somewhat hesitant as she asked that. On hearing that, Tabane-san's eyes lit up.

"Fufufu, I prepared that already. Here, behold the great sky!" the woman made a ridiculous and pointed up towards the sky.

With the sound of an impact but miraculously did not create a crater, a large diamond shaped metallic object made itself known to the people around it. "Jya jyan~! This is Houki-chan's personal IS Akatsubaki! Its specs are superior to every IS in every way, a fourth generation IS made personally by Tabane-san!"

The crimson red armor then made itself known and the other IS users looked at the machine in awe, "Fourth Generation?"

Cecilia gasped. "All the other countries still have experimental third generation ISs!"

"Yet this is already…"

Don't be so surprised." Tabane chided, "I'm the Tabane the genius after all! Now Houki-chan, let's get you fitted into your IS."

"Go ahead Houki!" Ichika called out as he kept on pressing buttons on his computer, "I'll be right with you."

"Yo, Ikkun!" Tabane waved, "Where's Chibi-Chi-chan?"

That nickname alone made the Chifuyu's eye twitch, she did not like having her niece being referenced as such.

"Asleep."

"Awww, I wanted to play with her. Oh well!"

"Very well." Chifuyu turned to the younger woman, "Shinonono."

Houki nodded and approached her personal unit, now she can fly alongside Ichika.

At an amazing speed, Tabane typed in the coding of her sister into the IS, just that speed alone astonished its bystanders as thousands upon thousands of codes were being downloaded into the Akatsubaki.

"Amazing." Rin said, "The speed is unbelievable."

"All, fitting's all done!" Tabane swiped the holographic screen away and retrieved all the wirings that seemed to disappear into her dress. "Okay then, do a test run and try flying. It should move according to your thoughts."

"Hai." Houki nodded and closed her eyes, and just like that the machine started to hover and then fly up into the air.

"What is this?" Rin gasped, "It's fast!"

"So this is fourth generation speed." Charlotte could only look on as the red IS soared through the air.

"Not bad." Ichika said with a smirk.

"What do you think, its mobility is amazing right?"

"Yeah…" Houki nodded, "I guess."

"Then try out your katanas." Tabane told her, "The right one is Amatsuki, and the left one is Karaware. Sending special weapon data your way~"

In an instant, data of her two weapons popped up into her HUD, showing her the two weapons available to her. She then stopped midair and swung her swords, sending out a torrent of red lasers that soared through the clouds. At the sight Ichika whistled, "Now that's something, this can definitely go toe-to-toe with a NEXT."

"Nice right?" Tabane then teleported in an anti-air missile launcher and commanded it to launch its missiles, "Now try shooting this one down."

The missiles then soared through the air and attempted to shoot down the brunette in her brand new IS.

"There you go!"

Houki didn't hesitate and then started flying in circles, doing high-g maneuvers. Swinging her swords she shot down the wave of missiles like they were nothing.

"Whoa." Laura finally spoke up.

"Amazing."

"Not bad right?" Tabane giggled.

"TH-THI-THIS IS BAD! O-ORI-ORIMURA-SENSEI!" Maya ran into the beach holding a phone.

"What is it?"

"Pl-Plea-Please look at this."

On seeing the visual image Maya passed over, Chifuyu's face darkened. "Mission Task A, countermeasures have been deployed as of present. Testing has been cancelled!" the woman then turned to her younger brother, "There is something I need you to do."

"Huh?" Maya finally caught her breath and looked at Tabane, "Who is that?"

"Shinonono Tabane."

Maya paused for a second before getting a panicked look, "EEEEEEEEH!?"

**~oOo~**

Ichika looked over the data as he listened to his siter explain the situation, "Two hours ago, a third generation IS called the Silver Gospel, joint developed by the US and Israel was undergoing a trial operation when its user lost control. The pilot has been rendered incapacitated meaning she is being held hostage by the rampaging IS. We have been informed that it has escaped the observation area."

"Using satellite imaging and tracking, we picked up the Gospel's signal two kilometres from here."

"It's headed straight for us." Ichika deduced, getting a nod from Chifuyu. "Seeing as it's it isn't far from here, what's its ETA?"

"We have roughly fifty minutes to handle the situation according to the directives of the academy's upper strata." Was the answer he got from the black haired instructor. She then motioned the map to initiate their planning, "The academy staff will initiate the blockade of the airspace as well as the waters using the academy's training machines. Thus, I will have the holders of those with personal machines to take care of the vital part of the operation."

Ichika then looked over more of the data then gasped, "Jesus, this thing is riddled with AC weaponry! It's the equivalent to a NEXT! Sensei with all due respect, I don't know my I can face this alone, I need a partner, someone with equal agility. I've already contacted White Glint but he won't be here for another two hours."

"HOLD ON, HOLD ON! STOP WITH THAT STRATEGY~!" A sudden voice came from the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see Tabane's head appearing upside down from the ceiling.

Chifuyu simply sighed and turned to the green haired woman, "...Yamada-sensei, please forcefully escort that person out."

"Huh? Ye-Yes! Ah, Professor Shinonono, please get her down first."

Tabane-san flips a somersault in mid-air and lands. That gentle movement is something even a clown from a circus has to admire. "Chi-chan, Chi-chan, my brain's now printing an even more brilliant plan!"

"Get out."

"Listen to me, listen to me! This is de~fin~ite~ly the time for Akatsubaki's debut!"

"What?" that certainly got Chifuyu's attention.

"Look at Akatsubaki's specs! It can fly at supersonic speeds even without additional packets." As if responding to Tabane's words, screens appear around Chifuyu.

There was only one answer to this.

**~oOo~**

In her new IS, Houki stood beside her lover who was now inside his Supplice, both ready to fly out and stop a rampaging IS. Just talking about an IS going rampant reminded Tabane of the White Knight Incident, an incident that happened ten years ago where a hacker launched more than 2341 missiles at Japan.

But then a single white winged IS dubbed the White Knight appeared out of nowhere and swung her sword, destroying more than twelve hundred of those missiles, and then used her particle cannon to destroy the rest.

After that the IS was declared the ultimate weapon and the Alaska Treaty was born.

Describing it really happily, Tabane-san seemed to be gloating like a mother whose son just performed on stage for the first time.

"Even so, I don't know~ufufu, who was the White Knight? Who was it? What do you think, Chi-chan?"

"I don't know."

"Hm, I guess her bust size is about 88cm—"

***GONG!* **

A blunt sound could be heard. That's Chifuyu's attendance book attack. No wait, that's the info terminal attack.

"That, that's too much, Chi-chan. This Tabane-san's brain got split into half, you know!?"

"Really? That's good. You can take turns thinking with your left brain and your right brain."

"Ohh! I see! You're so smart, Chi-chan~"

This woman standing beside his sister, was the genius Tabane Shinonono. Ichika inwardly chuckled, it didn't take much but he already knew who the White Knight was. It was obvious if you looked at the black hair the woman operating that IS was.

Turning the Supplice's head, Ichika looked at his lover, "You ready?"

"Hai." She then looked at her daughter with a smile as she was currently being held by Maya, "Mama and Papa will be right back okay Chifuyu-chan!"

"Ma!" the baby responded with a giggle.

"Let's go!" with that both the black AC and the red IS soared through the air at supersonic speed and headed straight for their target.

**~oOo~**

Flying high in the sky, Ichika scanned the area and a single blip on the radar showed itself, "Target sighted, five hundred metres out. Launching missiles."

Both canopies opened and a torrent of two dozen missiles flew out of the triangular launcher of the Supplice's shoulders. Just as expected, the white IS known as Silver Gospel turned around and destroyed them.

"Quick responses." Ichika muttered, "We're attacking from both sides, Houki take the left!"

"Got it!" the young woman nodded and then did as he was ordered, Houki used her blades to stab and slash, activating the Fold-Out Armor on her wings to match up with the energy blades that are formed as she attacks. According to Tabane, the Fold-Out Armor was a special type of armor built into the IS designed to double the Akatsubaki's performance, increasing its speed and weapon power.

Both machines flew in a small arch with the Supplice opening fire, the Silver Gospel turned and swiveled, avoiding the torrent of lead.

From the white machine's wings, plasma bolts launched like guided missiles at Houki, not even getting time to avoid them, the brunette had to deploy her shield.

"Houki!"

"I'm alright!"

A second view screen popped up onto Ichika's HUD and revealed a small fishing trawler, "Dammit!" the Supplice moved in and shielded the boat.

"What are you doing!?"

"There's a fishing trawler!" Ichika informed her, "The teachers should have blockaded this area…"

"A ship?"

"It looks like an illegal fishing trawler."

"They're criminals, forget about them!" Houki said as more waves of plasma bolts came at them.

"Even then they're still people!" Ichika retorted and activated his laser blade, using it to deflect the plasma bolts aimed at the ship, "We can't let them die!"

"Idiot!" Houki chastised, "They're criminals, scum like them can-"

"HOUKI!" Ichika roared, shutting her up, just then his eyes softened, "This isn't like you… after gaining power, you're already losing sight of the weak. What would our baby girl think if she saw you like this?"

"I…" she dropped her sword, making it disappear as she looked at her hands in despair.

Ichika widened his eyes and realized that she was out of energy and his Primal Armor was out as well, time slowed as a large beam of hot laser came down upon Houki. "HOUKI!" the Supplice then shoved the red IS away.

Houki's eyes widened in horror at the scene before, she could only look on as the laser beam impaled the Supplice's chest.

The black machine's arms went limp and instantly it fell and splashed into the water.

"Ichika!"

To her horror, an explosion followed after as pieces of the Supplice flew into all directions. Her voice echoed through the air as she could only watch as fire was all she could see.

"ICHIKAAAAAAAAA!"

**NA: Oh noes! The Supplice has been destroyed, but what of Ichika, what's going to happen?**

**Tune in next time!**


	13. Crossroads

**NA: Muwahahaha! Let's get it on!**

**Chapter 13: Crossroads**

Chifuyu stood there alone in the command room with deadened eyes. Houki came back with news of the death of Ichika Orimura. She had ordered the search of the Supplice's crash site but the search came out empty, the laser had completely destroyed the cockpit, incinerating anything within it. The raven-haired woman held her can of beer as she was about to drink but then threw it at the wall in despair. She dropped to her knees and cried her heart out.

She had sent her younger brother to die.

**~oOo~**

Houki held the sleeping form of her daughter, the room now felt empty without her love there with her. She placed her cheeks on the head of little Chifuyu as tears fell. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated those words like a mantra as she hugged the infant.

Because of her, Ichika was dead.

From the door a single eye peeked to see the crying Houki holding her daughter, these were the eyes of Chifuyu Orimura, normally someone like her would start beating the young brunette for letting him die. But if she did that Ichika would never forgive her for it, and she knew that when it comes to an operation, the fault is all on the commander, not the subordinate.

She should sent an entire team, not just Ichika and Houki. Her mistake was relying on Ichika alone. And now her brother was gone, forever.

As a commander, she has to live with it.

But as a sister…

Chifuyu simply walked away and returned to the command center where she continues to wallow in despair.

Back in the room Houki placed her daughter in the crib, "Mama will be right back…"

Her cheeks were now riddled with dried tears and her eyes reddened, she had lost her ribbon that Ichika gave her many years ago due to the fire of the explosion from the Supplice's destruction.

"Yamada-sensei."

"Oh dear!" Maya gasped at the sight of the young woman, "You poor thing!"

"Can you watch Chifuyu-chan for a while? I need to-"

"Of course, of course." The green haired teacher nodded, "Take your time."

"Thank you."

As Houki walked away, her eyes were now filled with fury as she looked at the direction where the Silver Gospel was, "I will avenge you, Ichika."

**~oOo~**

Within the makeshift hangar that Ichika built for his use lay the fully repaired Armored Core that he took down a few months ago. She then began to get to work as she only had a few hours until the Silver Gospel reaches Tokyo. Materializing Akatsubaki, she then began to download combat data from the AC into her IS, just like Ichika taught her to do. Weapons, sensors, anything that can use be used in the materialization system all IS use. Whatever can be fitted into her Akatsubaki's bus slots, they're there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Houki turned around to see Laura standing just outside the makeshift hangar.

"What do you think?" Houki rebutted as she kept on working.

"Do you think the instructor would approve of this?"

"Does it look like I care?"

Laura said nothing and just approached the AC and started using the computer, downloading weapon data to use for her IS.

Houki looked at her suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Laura rebutted, "I'm coming with you, he was my commander and friend. I'm also doing this for the instructor, I've never seen her so vulnerable in my life."

"You're not leaving us behind are you?" a male voice came from behind and there just outside were Jason, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Rin. "I just got back, damn UN didn't want me interfering until it was too late."

"And we're coming too." Cecilia said with determination while holding Jason's hand.

"You guys." Houki then started to tear up and bowed, "Thank you!"

**~oOo~**

Somewhere within a concealed location, sat a certain Tabane Shinonono beside piles of bottles of beer in a corner. She had failed her sister, she had created the ultimate IS and yet that wasn't enough to save the father of her niece. She was a genius, and yet she couldn't predict this happening.

She was a genius and yet she had no idea US and Israel developed such an advanced AI.

Just how was this possible?

What did she miss?

She then saw the combat data and the performance of Ichika and Jason's ACs. Could she herself build one for her sister?

Of course she can!

She's Tabane the Genius!

"I'll make it up to you Houki-chan!" Tabane declared as she got to work, "That's a promise!"

It's time to build an AC of her own design!

**~oOo~**

In a beach lay a young man with black hair, he gasped for air and sat up in an instant before clutching his chest in pain. He should be dead, but he wasn't. He looked around to see he was in a familiar island filled with white sands…

And a destroyed house.

"I'm-"

"Home." Came a female voice he knew too well.

He turned around to see a beautiful woman with short brown hair that fell to her shoulders and those familiar dark blue eyes. "Fiona?"

"Hey to you too."

"How?"

"I brought you here before the laser could get you."

"Then-"

"I don't have much time." She immediately told him and took his hand, "There is something I need to show you."

Without even questioning her, he immediately followed her into a secret entrance hidden beneath their destroyed home. He knew this place as this was where he would keep his AC and any spare components and weapons, but then he was led to an area he didn't know exist, "What is this?"

"My own personal project meant for you." she answered and then pressed a few buttons, "Just place your hand on the scanner."

He did as he was told and a large door opened up behind them, what Ichika saw he almost couldn't comprehend, "This is a…"

The TYPE-LAHIRE colored in his iconic black scheme with the red scythe on its left shoulder, it was a beautiful machine designed by former Rayleonard employees in Omer Science Technology. Overall the performance of the machine far exceeded that of an AALIYAH, "How in the world did you get your hands on this?"

"I pulled a few strings before I died, I thought you would need it should something happen, and something did happen."

"Fiona I-" he was then cutoff from his guilt with a kiss that he missed so much.

"Don't… I'm happy for you, and for Chifuyu." She told him with a warm loving smile, "I don't want you to be alone, and I'm happy that Chifuyu now has a mother, a mother she so desperately needs. Know that I will always love you, and that I always be with you, no matter where you are."

"You always did like to plan ahead." He solemnly said.

"You know me." Fiona then cupped his left cheek and wiped away the lone tear, "I love you."

"And I you." Ichika closed his eyes for a second to savor the feeling of her touch.

"Now go… go to her, Ichika." She told him, officially sending him off, "Go to Houki, go to Chifuyu."

The second he opened them she was gone, along with the feeling of her warm hand. "Goodbye Fiona, I'll always love you."

He then turned his head to look at his new machine equipped with the same weaponry Supplice had, he stepped forward and took a deep breath before touching its slender leg, "You… are Magoltul, the hand that destroys whatever it touches."

Next stop, Line Ark's gateway.

**~oOo~**

"They what!?" Chifuyu barked out but then was forced to calm down as she remembered Maya was holding her niece.

"They went after the Silver Gospel." Maya managed to speak it out.

Chifuyu clenched her fists at first but then relented, "There's nothing we can do, just let them go."

"Orimura-sensei?"

"I am surprised that I didn't go after the Silver Gospel myself." She chuckled bitterly, "I saw the anger in Shinonono's eyes, she was dead set on avenging him. Who was I to stop her? After all it's my fault that I sent him to his death."

Maya could only stare at the defeated look Chifuyu was making, his death really hit her. "Orimura-sensei! None of us knew that the Silver Gospel was this powerful!"

"And by underestimating it, look it where it got us!" Chifuyu took one more sip from her can of beer before slumping down onto the chair, "Just let them be, if they get back I'll reprimand them."

**~oOo~**

Missiles, bullets, and lasers flew through the night sky as a single white winged IS danced the dance of battle with another white machine, the White Glint.

Flanking it was Houki with her Akatsubaki, swinging her two swords to form beams of red light aimed at the white winged IS.

From behind were Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura supporting them from behind with their ranged weapons while Rin backed Houki up with her dual scimitars.

"Dammit!" Jason cursed as he kept on firing, "This thing is annoying! Just what kind of AI did they equip this with!?"

The Silver Gospel's shield than flared to life as Laura's shells landed, "Confirmed hit!"

"Good job!" Houki as she materialized a rifle from her lover's AC and fired off a few rounds, "Don't stop, we'll get it!"

"Problem is that we can't destroy it or risk taking out its pilot." Jason said, "Would have been better if it wasn't manned."

"No time for complaining, just keep firing!"

"Something' happening to it!" Jason informed them as the Gospel formed itself into a ball, and to their shock it summoned wings made of light.

"Second Shift!" Cecilia gasped, "Not good- GAH!" she was caught off guard as the Gospel used its wings and shocked the Englishwoman into unconsciousness, making her fall.

"CECILIA!" Jason launched himself towards the blonde young woman and grabbed her just in time. He set her down on a small island and glared at the Gospel, "Damn you!" he tried to move but his thrusters failed, he turned his head to see them riddled with holes. "DAMMIT!" he slammed the side of his cockpit.

Charlotte shielded Laura from the relentless torrents of blue plasma bolts, "I can't hold it!"

Laura cringed and just kept on firing her rail gun at the white winged IS, but her shield energy was getting dangerously low as well.

Using emergency acceleration, Houki closed in and continued to slash away, using parts of the Fold-Out Armor to do special attacks, dodge the enemy's attack, and using the boosters to raise her unstable position and launch more attacks.

This was a close-ranged fight with both sides dodging each other, and having increased her output slightly, the Akatsubaki finally managed to corner the Gospel. Houki thrusted her Karaware out. However—

"WHAT!? I RAN OUT OF ENERGY!?"

Using this opening, the Gospel's right hand grabbed onto Houki's collar.

_'I'm sorry, Chifuyu-chan, Ichika…'_

Its wings slowly covered Houki but was then interrupted but a torrent of bullets. Forcing the Gospel to fly away and for Houki to descend.

Houki felt a pair of large metallic hands and she opened her eyes to see a black slender machine with red eyes…

And the emblem a red scythe on its left shoulder. The chest opened up to see a black young man with dark brown eyes as he controlled the machine's arms to pull her closer.

"Sorry I'm late, Houki."

"I-Ichika?" Houki widened her eyes and immediately tears fell from her face, "I-I-I-Ichika?"

"I'm here." He produced something from his pocket and out came a white ribbon, "I got you something."

"It is you." she launched herself forward and hugged him while giving him the most passionate kiss she could ever give him. "Ichika!"

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He then looked at the Gospel and glared at it, "But right now we got some unfinished business to take care of."

From the eyes of the AI, it began to study the newcomer…

**[New target identified – HUSTLER ONE engaging]**

**NA: Well at least you all know how the IS is powerful besides it being equipped with AC technology. Bet you all didn't see that coming…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tune in next time!**

** CIAO!**


End file.
